


Huntingbird - Love

by fanfic_writer17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, HuntingBird, Lancebob, skyward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer17/pseuds/fanfic_writer17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse met, dated, married, split-up and got back together. Based on the information revealed throughout the season, online resources and my creative thinking.</p><p>"You know, Bob," he said leaning on the balcony, "last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you." she blushed and turned to him with a shy smile, biting her lower lip, "I was doing great until I ran out of stars." he shrugged and his eyes met hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl Who Resembled A Goddess

The lingering light was slowly obliterated by the gently falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into an engulfing expanse of black. Luminous stars materialised amongst the sea of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars after all. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the radiating moon. In that spring night, the sky stood, an inky canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of stars, where just hours ago it had been a blue day. The soothing sound of the lake mixed in with the silence, until it was occasionally interrupted by voices that chattered about the bar, the drinks, the meals... irrelevant stuff that constituted irrelevant conversations held by irrelevant people. 

The rectangular platform on the lake, fenced in all sides, leaving a small gap at the back so that guests could access it, was host to one beautiful woman. She stood on the far end, right across the entrance gap, her elbows leaning on the fence while her legs crossed behind each other elegantly. Her golden hair curled down her back, a couple of strands falling over her shoulders. She stood there on her flats - her height being significant - as her blue eyes took in the sight of that beautiful spring night. The air was chilly, but her arms were bare and the cold air felt good on her bronzed skin. Her tight red dress slid down to her knees, marking her curves daringly yet leaving a trace of elegance in her silhouette. The wooden floor creaked slightly when taking on the weight of another guest. His shoes tapped the floor a few times, until he reached the edge of the platform, and stood parallel to her, a metre apart.

His brown eyes quickly scanned her, his jaw slightly dropping. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she resembled a goddess. He composed himself and looked forward again, stunned at the view.  
"Beautiful night, don't you think?" she said casually, still watching the water reflect the moon. He snorted and she turned her head to him, a curious look on her face. She had a cocked eyebrow and a little smirk, "What?"

"Nothing." he shook his head, "You're american." he commented looking back at her. He felt the air was punched out of him when he met her blue eyes with his brown ones. She smiled at his comment, noting his British accent.

"And you're British." she smiled looking forward again.

"That, I am." he agreed, sliding his hands in his black trousers. "I've never seen you here before." he added.

"It's my first time."

"I see."

"Why?" she laughed  looking at him, now, she knew she was on mission, but eye candy was eye candy. She had a British man, a handsome British man standing next to her. He was wearing a nice black suit with a dark red shirt, unbuttoned a few buttons near the collarbone. He had wide shoulders and what seemed like well-built body. His hair was short - a military cut - and his beard was neat. He had thin lips, the lips of a most-likely talented kisser. "You come here a lot?"

"As a matter of fact I do." he shrugged, "I host a lot of parties here. And I'm generally familiar with the guests."

"Hmm, and I'm not one of those, huh?" he turned to her.

"I would know if you were." he stated, his voice slightly deeper than before.

"Well, that's too bad." she sighed standing straight. He gasped at her height.

"Bloody hell, you're a tall woman." he said. "A tall, gorgeous-looking, blonde, american woman." he described her, "Whose daughter are you?" he said narrowing his eyes at her while scanning for any possible familiar traits.

"What?" she laughed.

"Well, you're certainly not here with your partner, he would be a fool to leave you unaccompanied."

"I'm here with some friends." she told him.

"Ah, I see. Why so far from home?" he asked.

"Says the British guy." she teased. He smirked.

"Well I'm here on work, as a representative I host four parties a year here, one for each season."

"Oh, so you're someone important?" she said leaning on the fence sideways.

"My gran' says I am." he joked lazily. "I'm Lance, Lance Hunter." he said taking his right hand out of his pocket and presenting it to her. She took it, his warm touch spreading through her hand.

"Barbara Morsel." she said smiling, "But my friends call me Bobbi."

"Nice to meet you, Bobbi." he said letting go of her cold hand. His phone buzzed and he took it out of his blazer, checking the screen briefly and putting it in his trousers' pocket. "Temperature drops quickly at night, huh?" he observed.

"Yeah well, the view is worth it." She turned back to the lake, her eyes fixating on the dark horizon. Hunter took off his blazer and gently placed it on her shoulders.

"Don't want you catching a cold, sweetheart." he shrugged. "Enjoy the view." he said walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly while looking over her shoulder.

"Need to finish some work stuff." he replied dryly. "I hope to see you at the party tomorrow, Bobbi." he added while marching off. She smiled and looked forward again. A few minutes after he left she pulled her cellphone out from her bra and dialled a number.

"Morse." she said, her tone serious and professional. "I've made contact with the target." she reported. "Everything's good. Heartly's clear." she added.


	2. The Blazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi meets with Izzy at the pool and tells her about the target, Lance Hunter. She ends up bumping into him and they spend some quality time together, Izzy ships them. Bobbi knows he is a target, but she still keeps his blazer and enjoys his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hunter explains how they first started being together when she was sent to steal intel from him, and Bobbi reminds him that she made it worth his while. He admits it was the time of his life, so I have to make it happen.

She closed the door behind her, stepping into her suite tiredly. She had taken a walk through thethe hotel to enjoy the night - which meant to scan all the entries and possible exits. She took off her shoes and threw them aside, her movement causing the blazer to slide down her right shoulder. She felt a cold wave strike her skin and she quickly fixed it, the warm sensation returning to her skin. A trickle spread down her spine when she inhaled his scent again, and it triggered a shy smile under her blushed cheeks. She quickly shook it off. Damn. No one told her that Lance Hunter was that charming. Well, she was only human, anyone with eyes and ears would develop a slight crush on him. Those eyes of his, they had this hazel ring around his darted pupils, and the way his lips moved in harmony with the muscles of his neck would make anyone wonder what it's like to kiss him.

Bobbi was glad her plan included spending more time with him, maybe even seducing him. But she had to stay focused, she had never been compromised and she wasn't about to be compromised by some random man who managed to charm her. No, absolutely not. Barton would never shut up about it and she wasn't planning on giving him that satisfaction, not to mention she wasn't willing to throw her reputation off the roof. There was an obvious attraction between her and Lance, a sexual attraction. They were both good looking, and they knew it. Bobbi wondered why she couldn't stop thinking about her target, then she remembered she was wearing his blazer over her shoulders. His scent kept distracting her, that's why. She carefully lay the blazer down on the bed and went inside the bathroom to change. When she came out of the bathroom, wearing yoga shorts and a loose tank top she saw her phone had a new message.

'I'm here. See you tomorrow morning!

Izz'

Bobbi smiled, Isabelle Heartly was like a sister to her, hell she was like a sister to everyone. When they went on ops together, not only did they succeed but also had the best time. Izzy had always made Bobbi feel welcome, a part of her family, and she appreciated that. Unfortunately, just like any big sister, Izzy loved teasing her, and Bobbi hoped that she didn't notice she was slightly attracted to Mr.Hunter - god no. She would never hear the end of it.

'Going for a morning run, see you after that?' she replied. A few seconds later she got a reply.

'Ok, I'll be at the pool.'

Bobbi put her phone down on the nightstand, next to the clock that had the alarm set for 7AM. She was about to slide into bed when she saw the blazer at the foot of it. She smiled briefly and hung it in the closet. She slid under the covers and turned off the lights.

 

The run had refreshed her lungs, the air of the lake that - surprisingly - wasn't humid but refreshing, was very welcome by her organism. Her legs were a little sore from the run, she had accidentally picked a course that turned out to be a little bit more complicated than she thought. Regardless, it felt good to be able to do whatever she wanted, she could get used to this rich life. Lies, she'd miss the missions too much. Bobbi loved her job, she was dedicated to SHIELD and she loved that. Now, after giving herself that treat of the morning jog, it was time to go back to work. Izzy would be down at the pool, which meant Bobbi had to go to the pool and put up with those thirsty looks from old, lonely and disgusting men who would see her shine in that revealing yet elegant bikini of hers. She put on her dark blue bikini and grabbed her sunglasses and a beach bag. She put on her comfortable sandals and headed downstairs.

"The blazer." she thought to herself half-way down to the pool. It was too late anyways, so she stepped towards the pool and looked for her partner. She immediately felt the gazes from men, and women, that stared at her ass, or her breasts or her tan skin. She rolled her eyes under her shades, people were so predictable. She finally spotted her pale friend laying on an outside couch, under the shade, a mojito in her hand, showing off her black bikini. Bobbi dropped the bag near the table in front of the couch and sat next across from Heartly.

"Hey girl!" greeted Heartly while sitting up and putting her drink down on the table, "How's it going?" she smiled.

"Good, I made contact with the target." explained Bobbi.

"How much'd this one drool." joked Izzy.

"He didn't." smiled Bobbi looking down at her painted toe nails. "His jaw dropped a little, but he was very... chill."

"He made an impression, huh?" teased the more veteran agent.

"He kept his cool, I'll give him that." she answered staring at her friend fiercely. "You going to swim?"

"Nope." answered Izzy laying back down, "Go have fun kiddo." Bobbi rolled her eyes at the comment and stood up, gently dropping her dark shades on the white couch.

"Gonna go get a towel, don't want to see mysterious erections tent up while I walk around 'wet'." she joked. Izzy laughed and waved her off.

The towels were stacked in a pile under a small porch. They were light blue with white stripes and folded in four. Her hand reached down for one, but it accidentally met with another.

"Sorry." said a familiar voice. She looked up to find Lance Hunter pocketing his hands on his dark blue swimming suit. "Hey Bobbi." he smiled. Bobbi tugged her blonde curls behind her ear and stood up.

"Hey." she greeted. "Going for a swim, huh?" she said handing him a towel. He nodded and his right hand took the towel under his arm.

"Thanks." he said calmly. She noticed he was avoiding looking at her, probably trying to hold himself back. "You're fit." he complimented.

"I know, you don't look so bad yourself." she replied with a cheeky smile. He cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled, his hazel brown eyes making contact with her blue ones. He didn't look bad at all, he looked really good. Almost as good as her. He had well toned abs and pectorals, his muscles were very well defined, but he didn't look like he was made out of plastic.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure, wanna race?" she invited turning around, gently swaying her hips. He lost his breath for a second but quickly got it back, he snorted and followed her.

"Should I dare?" he called from behind her.

"As long as you're not a sore loser, you should be fine." she joked while slowing down so he could reach her and they could walk besides each other.

"Me? Being a sore loser? No!" he said pretending to be offended. She shook her head, "You're clearly going to win, but when I get taller and have larger reach, I might just have a chance." he joked.

"I think you're done growing, sorry." she said pretending to feel bad for him.

"You just broke my heart, love." he said plainly. They reached the tent where Izzy was soothingly laying.

"Hey Izz." greeted Bob, leaving her towel on the table.

"Hey~" smiled Izzy while standing up and crossing her arms. "Who's this?"

"This is Lance, Lance Hunter." introduced Bobbi.

"Cheers."

"So, you friend's with my girlfriend?" she asked. Hunter's jaw dropped for a split second.

"She's just kidding." smiled Bobbi while sitting down.

"See you're into good drinks." complimented Hunter when seeing the mojito on the table.

"Just a mojito." shrugged Izzy while sitting down across from Bobbi.

"The mojitos here are magical." he explained.

"Really? What would you say the best kind of alcohol is around here?" inquired Izzy, her rostrum curious.

"The same that is around the whole world." he smiled. "A lot."

"Hmm, I like you." complimented Izzy, "I'm Isabelle Heartly, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." he nodded, "Well, if you excuse me I'm going to take a swim. I need to warm up before racing Ms.Morsel, apparently she's going to kick my ass." he explained. He left the towel on Bobbi's one and started walking away.

"Might as well warm up the whole day, then." she warned. Hunter looked over his shoulder and winked, a devilish smile growing in the corner of his lips. As soon as he was far away enough Izzy glared at Bobbi. "What." she asked confused.

"You didn't say he was- that." complained Izzy. "Girl let's make sure seduction is part of the plan, you deserve some candy and Lance Hunter is yours."

"Oh please." laughed Bobbi.

"Did you see his package?" asked Izzy leaning forward, "Or were you too focused on his abs- God no I bet you were still processing that jaw line, maybe you didn't even get passed his perfectly shaped lips. No- did you get over his eyes?" Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"He's just a guy, Izz."

"A british, gorgeous, rich guy with a promising package. I would say that if you don't fuck him I will, but he's clearly after you."

"Who isn't?" she bragged.

"Go swim!" she barked.

Lance and Bobbi raced a few times, and she had to actually try a little to beat him. After the third race he dived under the water and grabbed her ankles, flipping her around, and she drowned. She quickly surfaced to find him grinning. She shook her head threateningly and begun chasing him, he swam as fast as he could, actually managing to run away from her. He managed to get out of the pool, but she was right behind him so she pushed him inside, but before he fell, he pulled her in with him. They fell into the pool, her head brushing his chest, and his arm instinctively wrapping around her waist to pull her up. When they surfaced their noses brushed and he let go of her, taking a short step back. He laughed and she hit him on the shoulder before laugh took over her too.

"Sore loser much?"

"Very. I'm a man." he joked. "And apparently, a short man." he noted, "I'm over here on my tiptoes and you're casually standing."

"Maybe I'm just tall." she bragged.

"Maybe." he shrugged. Bobbi rolled her eyes, he wasn't going to compliment her. She looked back at him, only to find him glancing at her, his eyes soft, and his lip corners slightly up. She felt her heart increase the beating rate, and she innocently bit her lower lip. His hand tugged her blonde curls behind her ear, subsequently cupping her chin and brushing his thumb gently over her cheekbones. She blushed instantly, a shy smile forcing her to look down. He removed his hand and they both walked out of the pool.

He took sharp breaths as Bobbi's wet skin dripped to the floor. She could feel his gaze from behind, so she turned around and offered him a hand. He hesitated at first, but he took it as soon as she smiled back at him. They finally got back to where Izzy was, and he let go of her hand to give her the white stripped cloth. She took it and smiled, but before he could reach for his, a man dressed wearing a black t-shirt and grey jeans popped up behind them.

"Hunter!" he called, "We gotta go!" he said. He looked at him and nodded.

"Ladies, please join us for lunch at the restaurant at 1." he invited while taking his towel.

"Hmm, maybe." flirted Bobbi biting the tip of her finger to hide her smile.

"We'll be there." answered Izzy annoyed at Bobbi's attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, yeah?


	3. Personal Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Hunter invites Bobbi and Izzy for lunch. The obvious attraction between Hunter and Bobbi is at its explosion brink, they will eventually have to make a move. Meanwhile, Izzy bonds with Hunter's friend Idaho, and Lance himself. Bobbi and Isabelle talk about Hunter, and how he can only be a target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know how Lance Hunter was a very good friend of Izzy's, and that was because Bobbi introduced him to her, so I figured he introduced them to Idaho.

Bobbi was getting dressed inside the bathroom while Izzy - who had finished ages ago - paced around the room impatiently.

"Come on! What's taking you so long?" she yelled exasperated. Bobbi finished her eyebrows and stepped outside the bathroom. "You're gonna kill the poor guy." she laughed. Bobbi was wearing a short white dress that barely reached her mid-thigh and that had a heart-shaped hole around a significant part of her cleavage.

"You should see what I have planned for tonight." she answered putting on her earrings.

"Make sure you don't kill him before you get the intel. NOW HURRY UP, we're already late." she barked when seeing it was 1:15.

"Let him suffer a little."

-o-

Both agents entered the restaurant, finding the waiter anxiously searching for someone. The young man soon saw Bobbi and almost had a heart attack. He approached them, almost drooling and told them that Mr.Hunter was waiting for them. They walked through the white clothed restaurant and stepped outside into the balcony. All crystal tables but one were taken. Lance Hunter was wearing a white suit - where they going to be matching every single time they saw each other now? He turned around, leaving the balcony views behind him.  
"You guys are matching." whispered Izzy. In addition to wearing the same colour, he wasn't wearing a shirt under his blazer, so yes, they were both showing skin. Next to Hunter was another man, he looked just about the same age, but he was actually wearing a shirt. The two women finally approached them.

"Glad you came." greeted Hunter.

"Where's your shirt?" she teased sitting down across from Izzy.

"Don't got one that matches with this blazer." he retorted.

"I'll give it back tonight." promised Bobbi. The man next to Hunter faked a cough.

"This is Idaho, Idaho Raines. He's a good friend. Idaho this is Isabelle Heartly and this-"

"The girl who resembled a goddess," he grinned at his friend, "nice." Hunter rolled his eyes at him and sat next to Bobbi.

"Sorry we were late, Bobbi here was unsure of what to wear." explained Izzy while flipping through the menu, "And when she did finally choose what to wear, she took forever to get dressed and fixed up." Bobbi kicked her friend under the table, and Izzy gave her a devilish grin in return. "So what's this party I hear about?" she asked.

"It's not a party." corrected Idaho, "It's the pre-party. An excuse for all of us to be slightly relaxed."

"Yes, in the actual party there's a lot of business talk, and a lot of formality, so we throw the pre-party to allow the guests to have some fun." continued Hunter. While he talked, he felt his blood rushing through his body in ecstasy, she was looking at him. Not the kind of look that says 'lets sleep together', but the look that says 'you are interesting'. "So, um," he said turning to face her, she raised her eyebrows and penetrated him with her direct eye-contact, "will you be there tonight?" he asked.

"I wasn't invited." she shrugged. The waiter came and served her the salad and a small stake.

"You're my personal guest, sweetheart." he smiled.

The rest of the meal went by well. The adults talked, laughed, joked, drank and ate. They were pretty casual conversations, about life in the states, life in England, and how different home was compared to where they were. Puerto Rico truly was a paradise, and the mojitos really were fantastic. They complained about the whine and Hunter decided to switch to beer. Surprisingly, he wasn't into Coronitas, which was odd. While Izzy and Idaho discussed some soccer team, Bobbi playfully snatched the beer bottle from Hunter and took a large gulp. He shook his head pretending to be angry, but her mischievous smile quickly got rid of that mask and he grinned at her. He took his beer bottle back and placed it far from her.

"Don't mess with my beer." he joked.

It was strange, she had flirted, dressed provocatively and given him all the signs, yet he hadn't so much as touched her once. Only when they fell into the pool, and that was an affectionate caress not a sex instigator. She looked hot, she knew she did and he could tell. He wasn't one of those pigs who just felt he had the right to get all over her, he was being respectful. She did expect men she dated to be respectful, but she didn't show up to a first date in a red dress, or in a provocative bikini, or in a revealing short dress. She did that when undercover, to seduce her targets and get the intel she needed. Her targets were usually assholes anyways, so with one night she generally had enough. Lance however, he was nice. She was glad she didn't have to go straight for the seduction part of the plan, although she did feel a little guilty for managing to find her way into the high-ranked parties to which SHIELD hadn't been invited. A phone rang, and Idaho took it out of his pocket.

"Yes sir?" he asked. "Yes, yes. He's right here, sir." he looked up at Hunter, "For you." he said while handing him the phone.

"Excuse me." said the British lad while taking the call far from the table. "Hunter." he answered.

The three others watched him walk back to the fence, Bobbi turned to her friend, but before she could say something, Idaho caught her by surprise.

"You must be good at bed." he grinned crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair. Izzy laughed, Bobbi, well she didn't take it so well. "Oh no, don't get me wrong, it's just that Hunter doesn't really try that much- actually I've only seen him try this hard once." he explained.

"We're just friends, we haven't had sex." she spat.

"NO WAY." said Idaho his face lighting up in surprise, "Damn, he must really like you." he commented.

"Yeah well, who doesn't?" bragged Bobbi.

"Now you just sounded like him." Bobbi chuckled at that and looked over her shoulder, finding Hunter was hanging up the phone and pocketing it. She excused herself from the table and went next to him.

"You know, it's rude to leave your guests hanging." she commented.

"My apologies, Ms.Morsel. But Idaho is pretty much entertaining your friend over there." he observed.

"Yeah, but not entertaining me." she responded.

"My bad."

"It's fine. But I did finish your beer." she defied, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Who's rude now?" he half-yelled pretending to be angry again. She laughed. When she looked up, she realised they were standing really close to each other, almost touching. Hunter noticed that too, and he felt intimidated by the large breasts threatening to come in contact with his chest at any moment. His eyes glanced up at hers, and her blue colour locked on his gaze. He gently placed his warm hands on her sides, she felt his touch through the textile and something stirred inside her. His hands slid to the small of her back, and she leaned her forehead on his. They both shut their eyes, taking in each other's scents and presence. Finally, he decided to seal the deal. She felt his lips touch hers, and his tongue slide inside her mouth in the most delicious way. She kissed him back, eliciting a small groan from him. God he was a good kisser. She wondered weather there were actual sparks around them, because that kiss was intensely loaded. They eventually pulled away slightly, gasping for air. Her hands were cupping his face and gently stroking his short hairs. She smiled and leaned closer to him, their noses brushing.

"Not bad." she whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"You know you liked it, love, don't even." he said arrogantly.

"If you knew I would like it, why'd you take so long to kiss me?" she teased.

"Definitely regret not doing so before." he said his voice low and husky. They pulled away, his hands capturing hers as they stood apart. "I'll see you tonight?"

"At the pre-party. Eight o'clock." she answered. He nodded and she slid her hands out of his, walking away to meet Izzy at the restaurant's door. She saw how Idaho joined Hunter, offering him a beer before they started blabbing about something. As soon as they left the restaurant Izzy nudged her and rose an eyebrow to her.

"Dazzled?" she asked.

"Oh please." laughed Bobbi.

"Okay darling, you enjoyed that kiss almost as much as you enjoyed his company. Even more." said Isabelle convinced. "Just remember you have a mission, okay? Don't forget that, for now, all he can be is a target - a personal target."

"Yeah, I know."


	4. Inevitable

_His warm skin came in contact with hers, his steady heartbeat pushing through his chest and onto her back. His hands wrapped around her waist and she leaned her head back. Her soft golden hair fell on his shoulder as his cheek grazed with hers. His smell was one of a kind, and she liked it. She felt his warm breath against the side of her skin, and she let out a little whimper, anticipating where it was going. His warm touch slid down her bikini bottom and she felt the urge to clench her thighs. Soft lips kissed bruises on her neck, the short beard hairs prickling against her in a delightful way. His other arm engulfed her, his bicep over her shoulder and his hand firmly on her waist._

"Damn it." she said when waking up. She lay on her bed looking up at the white ceiling, her thighs clutched and her body shaky. She bit her lower lip and sat up, checking the time. Bobbi had taken a nap seeing as it would be a long night and she had woken up early. God, she was still reminiscing the kiss he had given her at lunch. To say he was a good kisser was an understatement. Her tongue missed his, and her lips missed his taste, she didn't care how long it took her to finish the mission anymore, her main priority now was to make sex part of it. Her body begged for it - too much. She needed to get it over with so that she could focus again. Besides, he was a guy, guys enjoy that and it would help her get closer to him.

*******

He had checked himself out over a thousand times, making sure he didn't have any flaw. God, he was about to meet a goddess, a goddess who had kissed him. How could he even get ready for her? Well it didn't matter anymore, he was at the lobby, keeping his cool, and waiting for Bobbi Morsel to meet with him. He could still savour her lips, smell her perfume and feel her soft skin, god that kiss left him hungry for more. But the fact that they kissed was still somewhat surreal, like he had wanted it to happen so badly he had imagined. Fortunately, the prickling sensation on his lower lip reminded him that it was real, and that it was ten times better than he had imagined. 

She saw her walking down the hallway, looking elegant yet daring. She could always pull it off, look mesmerising but at the same time gallant. Her purple dress marked her curves and defined the line of her breasts as her hair fell on her perfect bare shoulders. He was glad she was wearing flats, it made her closer to him. With her she carried a small purse in her hand. Hunter took a deep breath, he was wearing a very nice white shirt, Giorgio Armani to be precise, and Italian shoes. He looked fly, but she... she was just stunning, and getting closer by the second. Maybe she would just walk passed him, ignore his existence now that she was already invited to the party, why wouldn't she? He wasn't a catch - at least not for someone like her. No one was, really. She saw him waiting, anxiously looking at her. Perfect. Her outfit played, just like she planned, and now he was all hers. Hell, she'd make sure he was, there was no way he would resist her tonight. Of that she was confident. But all that confidence begun to fade the closer she got to him, there was something about the way he looked at her, something that made her heart beat faster and her stomach turn. She saw a nervous tick on him, one in which he bit his lower lip and then released it. That reminded her of how good of a kisser he was and how tempting his touch turned out to be. God and his accent together with his shit-eating grin, that made her legs weak.

"Good evening, Bobbi." he greeted her, "You look..." his eyes scanned her, she felt the urge to blush but controlled her impulse and cocked an eyebrow at him instead, "...stunning doesn't cut it. Sorry, I can't find a proper word to describe... to describe you." he stuttered still dazzled at her appearance.

"Good evening, Lance." she replied biting her lower lip to hold back the huge grin that threatened to take over her face and stay there the whole night. He gave her a quick smile and offered his arm. She hooked hers around his and they walked inside the salon.

Loud and up-beat music took over the wild atmosphere pretty quickly. The dance floor was full of dancing people - mostly couples - and neon lights. The bar was opposite from the buffet, practically across the room. Most people wore shirts, blazers or even tuxedos. Despite all the handsome men present, Bobbi couldn't help but feel that she had the best one next to her. She also checked out the women, there were some cute girls out there, but Lance didn't seem to register them. Instead he greeted a few people and kept walking with her, proud to have her as the plus one. He then went straight for the food section.

"Thought you'd pick the bar." she teased.

"I'm not gonna have my date starve to death." he replied. Shit. Date. He slipped. Bobbi just smiled and kept on walking with him, her grip tightening. "And, it's not good to drink on an empty stomach." he smirked.

Fuck. That grin, that accent and that arrogance. God it was a spicy combination she adored. She wondered why they hadn't fucked yet, and then she remembered Idaho's comment. He really liked her, and he was trying hard to be a gentleman. She loved that, but she would also love to have him try hard at something else. They had chit chatted with plenty of couples and important men. She recognised the MI6 was in the party, along with some CIA and Soviet spies. Apparently, Lance had too. A man approached Lance in a very friendly manner, this time they let formalities aside and hugged.

"How have you been, Hunter?" he asked cheerfully. His accent was spanish, from Mexico, Bobbi noted. She also realised everyone called him by his last name more than by his first, close friends, Idaho included.

"Muy bien. De echo mira que chica mas maravillosa ha accedido a venir conmigo." he said as he turned to Bobbi.

"Andale chavo! Did you blackmail her?" he joked.

"Nah, I'm _that_ charming." he bragged. She rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Tiene a mis padres en su sótano." joked Bobbi. Shit. She slipped, fluent spanish. Hunter turned to her and gave her an amazed smile. Well it was also half a drool, but she sounded sexy in spanish, okay?

"Española? From Spain?" asked the guest also surprised.

"No, I'm american. But I love Spain, that's why I learned spanish." she explained. Hunter's fingers intertwined with hers and Bobbi's heart leaped.

"Ah, so you're smart? How'd you end up with this dumbass?" he attacked, locking his eyes on her.

"Thanks, Jesus." mumbled Hunter.

"A girl like you, she can do much better than this short guy." he continued giving her a flirty smile while he flexed his muscles. He was attractive, she'd give him that. But he wasn't Lance. Clearly, this guy wasn't a 'friends before hoes' kind of guy. Hunter's phone buzzed and he answered it, giving Bobbi an apologetic look before he took the call somewhere less noisy. She smiled as he walked away.

"Yessir. I'll BOLO for that." he ended the call.

He stepped back into the room, hoping that she hadn't left. The table where they were sitting was empty, only her purse was on the table. He scanned the room, looking for his "date", if he could even call her that. It wasn't hard to spot a tall, blonde, and confident woman wearing a stunning purple dress. At least, not for Hunter. What took him a little longer to notice was the drink in her hand, an olive martini, and the man dancing with her, Jesus. He snorted. What else did he expect? He even told her himself that one would be a fool to leave her unaccompanied. Besides, Jesus was taller and handsome, and spoke spanish which she apparently loved. A waiter walked by with a tray full of champagne glasses. Hunter smoothly took one and sat on the stool next to the high tables. He gave a resentful glance at the dancing couple and then faced the window as he took a sip of his drink.

Bobbi noticed instantly and her heart dropped. She hated doing this to him, trading him out by one of the friends he had introduced her to. He was probably thinking that it was inevitable, that she was using him to get into the part and go for the best option she could find. She wanted to attend the party, and dance, but with Hunter, not with anyone else. Unfortunately, she had a mission and she needed Jesus to give out some information.

"So, you are the famous Mockingbird." he whispered. "I am amazed." he flirted invading all senses of personal space. She wanted to punch him, kick him in the balls even. Push him away and go get Lance, but she couldn't just yet. She leaned closer and played along.

"Y tu eres el famoso Jesus." she flirted, "Gotta say you have quite the reputation." fueling ego and speeding up his hormones, that always worked on men.

"Thanks." he said grabbing her thighs and threatening to grind on her. God she hoped Lance didn't turn around now.

"You got my info?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Yes. There's three hard drives. He definitely has two of them with him, but the third and most important one is located somewhere else. SAS protection techniques." he whispered getting ready to nip at her neck.

She rolled her eyes at his predictable move and "accidentally" poured her drink on his shirt. He staggered back and she walked away, a slight sway in her hips reminding him that she wasn't his. She reached the table and tapped Lance's shoulder. He turned around lazily, expecting anyone but her. He startled a little bit and got off the stool. He then saw the purse on the table and figured she probably came back for that.

"Your friend is a little bit... annoying." she said shyly. Hunter smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I've noticed." he agreed. Bobbi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a brave and short kiss he was definitely not expecting. He stuttered non-existent words and finally opened his eyes.

"Is there anyone else you have to see?" she asked casually. He shook his head. "Great, then let's get out of here." she smiled as she offered him a hand. He handed her the purse and took her hand, they both walked out of the party. They were heading downstairs, he figured they would probably go to the gardens or the lake. She instead lead him to the elevator and pressed the button to call it.

"Um... Where exactly are we going?" he asked confused.

"I need to give you your blazer back." she answered plainly. A soft ding announced the opening doors and they stepped into the elevator. She pressed the 4th floor button and the metallic doors slid close.

As soon as the gap closed, she pushed him against the wall and jumped to his lips hungrily. He kissed her back, gaining the upper hand and turning her around so that she was the one pressed up against the wall. He broke off the kiss to bite her neck as their hands moved frantically. Another soft ding announced the opening doors before he could attack her neck skin. She entangled her fingers with his and tightened the grip, leading him straight down the hallway. Both of their breathing rates were accelerated, and she could feel his pulse through the tips of his fingers. His heart was racing as much as hers. His sudden large gulps told her he was anticipating what was coming, but his package remained stable. She knew that they were going to fuck, and most likely fuck hard. It was inevitable, and they both knew it.

**WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER IS BASICALLY PORN**


	5. Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Bobbi having sex for the first time, and what that implies since he is a target.

The closer she got to the door, the more her desire for him grew. She tightened her grip on his hand with every shaky step she discreetly camouflaged, and his heart increased its beating rate with every squeeze she gave him. She came to a stop in front of a white door with golden borders and a golden knob. She looked at him with a cheeky smile, this was her suite's door. He couldn't process everything that was going on, his body was accelerating inside him and she was about to invite him to bed, someone like her, was about to invite him inside. Bobbi let go of his hand - dreading losing physical contact with him - so she could search for the room key in her tiny purse. Why did she have so much shit in such a tiny purse!? She struggled to focus, her body begging for her to touch Lance, or for Lance to touch her. She looked over her shoulder, finding his eyes locked on her ass and curvy waist. She smiled and turned back to her purse.

Warm hands landed on her sides, and she almost melted when she felt his warm chest behind her. He tugged her golden curls aside and begun kissing her neck. She bitt off a moan and closed her eyes for a second. She grabbed both his hands and pulled them up to her breasts, which he gently cupped and rubbed while his lips traced her neck bone. She bent slightly, brushing her ass with his front, and he couldn't help but groan. His lips shifted up to her ear and he playfully bit her.

"That key...?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Somewhere." she teased him before pecking his lips. 

She turned back to her purse while he kept on sucking at her neck. God, if she didn't find the key soon, she would fuck him where they stood. A small grin emerged when she victoriously rose the card. He looked at it, leaving a prickling sensation on her neck, waiting for the door to be open. She slid the card fast, turning the knob instantly and grabbing him by the shirt. She shoved him inside and threw her purse on the chair next to the door. He locked the door behind him. Her blue eyes scanned him, finding the bulge she had induced a couple of moments ago when she playfully jerked her hips at him. He gave her that shit-eating grin of his that made her legs go weak and she couldn't keep her cool anymore.

Bobbi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. He didn't hesitate to grab her by the ass and lift her, carrying her across the room. Their frantic hands and off-beat intense kisses cause them to struggle for air and balance. They bumped into a couple of objects, throwing a few lamps to the floor, but none of them seemed to mind. He gently dropped her on the bed, Bobbi scrambled to her knees, her mouth thirsty for his touch again and she wrapped around his neck, engulfing him in another kiss. His soft lips on hers felt like a bliss, the way his tongue so thoroughly explored her mouth, leaving a delicious sensation everywhere it reached. They were both out of control, which meant that they would get nowhere, and they both needed to get somewhere. He was clearly too turned on to react, so it was up to her to take lead. She cupped his face and pushed him away, her hands shifting to the buttons of his shirt. After unbuttoning a few, she pulled the shirt over his head, dumping it to the floor, oblivious to the actual price of the branded cloth. She admired his well sculpted body for a brief moment. Then she attacked his nipple, pulling him to the bed with her. She rolled aside so she could be on him, her legs over his bulge and her hands gripping the sheets while she kissed his bare skin. He stroked her hair anxiously, anticipating where the trail of kisses would lead. She pecked his belly button and glanced at him, warning Hunter that she was going to take his pants off. He smiled at her and sat up, helping her unbuckle his belt. He dismissed it quickly and went for another bruising kiss to her swollen lips.

God he was such a good kisser, and his package seemed loaded. She managed to pull the pants down, and he kicked them off, struggling a bit at first, but determined to not leave her touch anytime soon. He bit her shoulder and sucked at the sensitives of her neck as she held onto his hair, her hips shifting up and down, inviting him to come inside her. His hands searched for the zipper behind her purple dress and he quickly found it. He carefully moved her hair away and pulled down the zipper, his hand immediately rubbing her bare skin. Her body trembled to his touch in delight, and she helped him pull her dress off. He pulled away for a second, gasping for air. His hands wrapped around her lower waist, his thumbs occasionally brushing with her ass, while she held onto his neck, her clitoris on his bulge. She leaned her forehead on his, letting out a little excitement chuckle. He joined her.

"You sure?" he asked her. Her eyes met his, determination and a burning desire evident in her blue colour.

"Yes." she confirmed.

He pecked her lips and then pulled her panties down. He was quick to get rid of her bra as well and kiss her boobs without hesitation. She enjoyed the feeling it produced, wandering wether it was possible to be as wet as she was at the moment. He sucked on her bare breasts, circling and kissing her nipples before returning to her skin. She clawed at his back every time he bit her skin, jerking her hips at his bulge beggingly. She managed to get rid of his black boxers and finally get a glance of his dick. She wrapped her legs around his torso and nipped at his neck, her aggressiveness causing him to moan.

Next thing she knew he pushed inside her hard, and she whimpered desperately. He increased his thrusting rate, the wetness serving as a lubricant. She shifted her hands up and down, leaving red marks on his back. He pushed in as far as he could go, taunting her as he moved his hips circularly. She wasn't used to that circular movement in her, so she couldn't help but to scream. He pulled out and back in for another thrust. She flipped him around, changing roles and taking top. Her hands traced her every muscle as she kissed him in a sloppy form. He stroked her hair and grabbed her ass as she kept bouncing on him. Their bodies were sweaty, skin sticking on skin, but hell was the sex good. His cock inside her, his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth. Their bodies close together, stealing the air from each other. Her breasts kept on brushing with his chest as she moved with the rhythm of the kiss and the humping. He pulled her closer, his cock sliding further into her and they both scream in pleasure. Hunter whispered something in her ear- whatever it was it made her melt and she collapsed on his shoulder when he jerked his hips up at her. He flipped her around, taking on doggie position.

He lost himself in her, letting the touch of her skin and the arousing sensation of being with, behind, next and in her take over. She just closed her eyes, all her senses clouded by his scent, touch and passion. He cupped her breasts as he came to the final thrusts. She felt his moan spread through her body as he came inside her, falling on the bed. He took a few moments to catch his breath, meanwhile she rubbed her own nipples as she delighted in the feeling of her sticky thighs. He got back up an pinned her to the headboard, giving her a peck on the lips before kissing his way down to her pussy. He sucked her clitoris like it was cake, licking his way through the mess he'd caused in there. Her grip on his short hairs tightened and she pulled him even deeper. Eventually she came at him and he pulled away, rolling sideways next to her as he catched his breath.

She was still delighting in his touch, the burning sensation he had left on her body was beyond thrilling. God she had never fucked like that in her life, this shit was good. She finally opened her eyes, steading her breath and looking at him. He got off the bed, rewarding her with a view of his ass as he walked to the table and grabbed a water bottle. He turned around, a satisfied smile penetrating through her skin as their eyes met. But her gaze wasn't steady, it quickly shifted down to his lips, and then to his well toned chest, and then to his abs, and then to his V-line and then to his dick. She bit her lower lip, knowing that, if she hadn't just come a moment ago, she'd be desperately horny for him.

"Here." he offered with a low pitch voice. She took the water bottle and sat up, taking a sip from it and watching Lance as he sat in front of her with a tissue box and humid towels. He wiped the mess he was partly responsible for. His hand softly rubbed her inner thighs, leaving her breathless at first, when he was wiping the very sensitive areas. As he trailed down with gentleness, her gaze re-directed up, and she focused on him.

"You're kinda cute when you're focused." she said with a raspy voice. He looked up at her, a sincere smile - one she hadn't seen before - on his face. He kissed her softly and then went back to wiping her legs. She drank some more water, getting rid of her raspy voice and observed how Hunter wiped off his mess as well. He got rid of the towels and tissues in the bathroom, and put the tissue box back on the nightstand.

"You're gonna be cold." he scolded her. She rolled her eyes, this was her room. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs, pulling the blanket under her. He brutely dropped her legs, causing her to laugh and covered her with the sheets.

"You are my personal heater." she told him. He slid in bed, next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist and she blushed. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Goodnight, Bobbi." he told her as he lay down. Her body complained when his warmth disappeared. She clapped her hands and the lights turned off, so she also lay down.

"Goodnight Lance." she whispered. He pulled her closer, his eyelids heavy and his body falling asleep. She snuggled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He left his hand securely on her waist, kissing her on the crown before he dozed off to sleep. Bobbi's palm rested on his chest, feeling his slow heartbeat.

Oh, Lance. She hated herself for targeting him, for planning to steal from him. His warm breath against her skin was somehow soothing, and his scent was just calming. Fuck, she liked him. She liked him enough to want to be more than just his one night stand, and he did too. She could tell, she could see it in his eyes. Hunter wore his heart on a sleeve, something Bobbi really valued. And there she was, relaxed in his arms, and all he knew about her was a lie. Would he understand? Would he forgive her? Did he even have to find out? No. She wasn't going to overthink this. She was going to enjoy him and his presence while she could. She inhaled his scent again and snuggled up even closer. Her eyes slid shut, and she fell asleep comfortably in Lance Hunter's arms.


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Hunter wakes up, reminiscing the prior night, with Bobbi Morse in his arms. After their intense romantic rendezvous, they both face each other the next morning in what is surprisingly a very cozy morning.

His eyes squinted as the morning raxeiras filtered through the window. After a short while, he opened his eyes, seeing that daylight had come upon him. The warm breath on his chest and the floral scent next to him reminded Hunter that he wasn't alone. In fact, he wasn't even in his own room. His head carefully turned, avoiding any sudden movement, to face her. His brown eyes took in the sleepy Bobbi Morsel. One thing of a beauty this one. Despite being messy, her golden hair still fell down her shoulder in the most attractive way. Her eyelids were shut, leaving only the contour of her eyes. She was peacefully asleep in his arms, her palm slightly clenched over his chest, and her naked body against him. Lance couldn't help but smile, a sincere smile that carried a warm feeling with it. He saw the clock on her nightstand, it was 10AM. Damn. He never managed to sleep in that long, not unless he was hungover. Sleeping wasn't easy for him, the nightmares and memories being too disturbing. But this night was different, he was comfortable for a change, and that had only happened once.

At around 10:30, when he saw she wouldn't wake up willingly, he decided to do so himself. He softly caressed her cheek, her soft skin still slightly blushed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned to the realisation of sunlight coming in through the window. He found that adorable, he found her adorable. He tugged her curls behind her ear before dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead. She lazily opened her blue eyes, a feverish grin quickly emerging at the sight of him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." he joked his voice groggy from sleep.

"She gets a kiss on the lips." she demanded. He rolled his eyes - something they had in common - and pecked her lips. "I know you can do better than that." she complained.

"Hmm... Really?" he said innocently. Bobbi propped herself up, leaning on one of her elbows and then on his chest. She rose her eyebrows at him sheepishly. He mimicked her and this time she was the one to roll her eyes before leaning in for a proper kiss. She just wanted to make sure she didn't imagine last night. She was glad she didn't.

"Good morning, Lance." she greeted before giving him another peck on the lips. She sat up, pulling her sheets with her. Just because they had slept together, it didn't mean she needed to be showing off her naked body to him. One detail she did forget was that he was naked too, so when she took the covers with her, she took them from him.

"Well that's not nice." he complained, lazily sitting up. She turned to him, finding Hunter sitting naked on her bed. She couldn't help but laugh, and he scowled at her. "Thanks love." She tried to cover her chuckle with her hand, oblivious to the fact that her hand was holding the covers over her shoulders. The sheets fell to the ground, leaving her exposed too. He cocked an eyebrow at Bobbi, a shit-eating grin quickly emerging on him. "Guess we're even." he commented while standing up.

"How about you take a shower while I call breakfast, casanova?" she proposed while fetching herself a white rope, and then pulling another one for him. He took it and walked inside the bathroom.

***

When he came out, the rope slightly loose so he could expose his chest a little, he found her sitting on the couch, a book in her hand. She was wearing his white shirt and some shorts of her own. The shirt was big for her, but somehow he thought it looked better on her than it would ever do on him.

"Going to steal my shirt too?" he joked walking towards her.

"Maybe." she said looking up from her book, "It looks better on me than it does on you." she bragged.

"Can't argue with that." he replied. "Um, so, Bobbi." she closed her book and shifted on the couch to face him.

"Yeah?" she asked casually, her body taunting him.

"After breakfast, you think you could swing by my room and get me fresh clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." she nodded.

She felt a slight ache in her chest, a betrayal one. She would take advantage of the situation to go through his room, and she hated herself for that, but she didn't have another choice, this was a mission, her mission. She watched him tell the serving boy to charge the breakfast to his account not hers, and then Hunter brought the appetising food to her. He had a plate of french toast and raspberries on his hand and a napkin on the other. She shifted on the couch so he could sit next to her, and he playfully fed her. He liked teasing her, it made her kind of angry, she wanted to eat, not smell food, taste it and then have it taken away from her mouth.

"Could you stop stealing my breakfast?" she complained.

"I paid for it, which makes it my breakfast." he responded.

"You didn't have to." she retorted.

"Yeah, well the least I can do is buy you breakfast if I want to make last night happen again." he told her, this time actually letting her food.

"I see." she said, this time distant. She felt his heart dropped at the tone and she mentally kicked herself for that. He handed her the plate and stood up to get his own and offer her a coffee mug. "Thanks." she said dryly as she accepted it. He sighed, dropping his plate on the coffee table and turning to her.

"Listen Bob," he said with a hint of seriousness in his casual tone, "if you want this to just be a... one night stand or a friends with benefits case, you can just say it." he told her, his eyes locking on hers, "It's fine." he added.

"Okay." she nodded. He was expecting something more, she could tell, but she couldn't give him more than that. Instead her hand stole some of his food.

"Hey!" he complained. She smiled evilly at him as she ate his food and he just shook his head in amusement.

The rest of breakfast was a mix of laughter and made up stories about the origins of french-toast. A guy who was french proposed with a toast, or a french wife toasted her husband. All ridiculous stories about why the simple yet delicious plate had been named in such way. He was a goof, a cute goof. Hunter tried to catch food with his mouth, failing at first, but quickly getting the hang of it. Well, he was an SAS trained shooter, so his precision needed to be accurate. He then attempted to throw it at her, missing terribly the first two times. Eventually he got a raspberry in her mouth, but she refused to be his target anymore. Seeing it was already 12, he gave her the key to his room. She put on some jeans, not even contemplating the possibility of taking his shirt off. Nope. No way, she liked the sensation it caused her far too much.

Bobbi walked through the hallways, reaching a black door with silver borders and a golden knob. She unlocked it pretty quick and stepped inside his room, seeing it was neater than she thought. She scanned it quickly. There was a laptop on the desk and a small bag next to it. He had an extra phone - probably an emergency one - on his nightstand and a small empty suitcase under the made bed. She opened the drawer under the phone, digging through it carefully. She pulled out a plastic box that seemed to be empty. It was some perfume box. It was odd, no one kept empty boxes in the far end of a hotel nighstand's drawer. She opened it, finding one of the flash drives she was sent to retrieve in it. Great. But she couldn't take it, not until she knew where the other two were. She inspected the rest of the room, finding nothing but a single casual outfit hanging on his closet. She took it, with her and left the room.

If she had taken the flash drive he would have figured out something was up, and she needed him to take her to the other two. Part of her was glad she didn't have to steal from him, at least not yet. Bobbi quickly deduced that Hunter wasn't staying in the hotel over nights, which meant he probably had somewhere else to crash. She figured it was the hotel's condition to him hosting the parties, that he was an actual guest. The third drive wasn't even in the country, but with the two other pieces, the agents could track it down. She stepped back inside her room, giving him his clothes and apologising for the delay - making up some excuse about Izzy finding her and asking lots of questions. He got dressed while she made up the conversation they had and finally collected his phone and pants. She gave back the blazer, saying she was more than satisfied with keeping his shirt for now.

"Alright, see you later." he said before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bye Lance." she waved as he walked out. She waited a good fifteen minutes before letting out a sigh and collapsing onto the couch. She pulled her phone out and dialled a number. "This is Morse, I have made visual contact with the first drive." she reported. She hung up the phone and texted Izzy.

'Got an update.'

'Great, I'm on my way Barbara!'

Damn it Bobbi. You are a trained spy, get it together. She thought to herself as the aching in the pit of her stomach grew larger.


	7. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Bobbi talk about Hunter, eventually Bobbi can't contain herself anymore and goes find him, engaging in another romantic rendezvous.

Izzy walked into the room, to her surprise the bed was made, there were no clothes hanging around and everything seemed decently presentable. Even the breakfast that she guessed Bobbi would have ordered seemed to be gone. She wondered why, or even if they had done anything, it wasn't until Bobbi stepped outside of the bathroom that she understood what was going on. Her hair was combed and down, a soft blush was on her cheeks and her eyes were sparkly blue, a permanent little smile in the corner of her mouth. She was wearing shorts and a shirt. A shirt that wasn't hers, not unless she had decided to buy Giorgio Armani men clothing. Izzy cocked her eyebrow at her, ready to hear an explanation. Bobbi just sat on the bed and begun debriefing.

"So, one of the drives is here. In his hotel room, I'll have Jesus take it after tonight. The other one is probably in a safe house, where he stays. The only reason why he has a room is so he can host the parties for the SAS. As for the third one, still no idea, but by the looks of it we'll be able to locate it soon." she informed.

"Great." answered Heartly dismissively, "How was it?" she asked.

"How was what?" replied Bobbi pretending to be clueless.

"How was Lance Hunter at bed?" insisted the veteran. Bobbi laughed.

"It was good." she confessed. "Really good."

"And the morning? Come on Barbara, you know I wanna know everything, don't force me to interrogate you."

"He woke up before I did, but didn't move until he saw it was late and had to wake me up. Then we kinda teased each other and he went to take a shower while I ordered breakfast. I put on his shirt - which looks better on me, even Lance said so - and he paid for the food. Then he was being really sweet and I pushed him away. He told me that if I wanted it to be a one night stand, he'd understand."

"And what'd you say to that?"

"Nothing." she replied after a brief pause, "We just kept on having breakfast and then I went to get his clothes."

"Great report." laughed izzy, "That's not what I wanted though, I wanted to know how you enjoyed yourself."

"Let's not talk about that." sighed Bobbi, "I'm on mission and I have to stay focused." she said looking away.

"Then why are you still wearing his shirt?" argued Heartly. Bobbi's gaze shot up at her friend.

What could she tell Izzy? That she liked the idea of wearing his clothes? That she had never slept more comfortable in anyone's arms? That the sensation that stirred in her when he touched her was the best? That every time he looked at her she felt her heart race? That she had a stupid crush on Lance Hunter even though they had just met? That she was hoping it could go beyond a one night stand? No. That sounded very close to being compromised, and she couldn't. Bobbi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Izzy's phone.

"Hey Hunter. Yeah, well I'm with her right now. Unless you like wearing a blue woman tank top, then no, she isn't wearing your shirt. Is Idaho still complaining about the bruise? Yeah I thought so. Um yeah, sure." Izzy winked and hung up.

"Hunter? Bruise? Idaho?" she laughed, "Since when are you guys such good friends...?"

"We clicked, not in the way you and Hunter did, but we get along fine."

"Why does everyone call him that?" laughed Bobbi.

"Sounds much cooler. Everyone calls you Mockingbird - except Jesus, he calls you hot blondie." Bobbi rolled her eyes at that.

"What did Lance want?"

"Oooh, Lance..." teased Izzy before she got a pillow thrown her way, "He was asking if I was with you, so that we could hang out."

"You know where we're going?"

"Didn't ask. Let me guess, you're worried about what to wear." Bobbi glared at her friend.

"I'm seducing him for intel, my outfit is very important." she hissed.

"You already seduced him. He knows what you look like naked." countered Isabelle while holding back a chuckle, "You just want to look cute for Hunt- Lance."

"You're such a pain in the ass." laughed Morse while standing up. "You know what, I'm not gonna go. Let's make him miss me." she schemed.

"Great, well give me a call if you change your mind." waved Izzy while leaving.

Bobbi was not going to change her mind. Izzy wouldn't hear from her until the morning, but she wouldn't hear from Lance either. Bobbi was going to his room, and she was going to stay there with him until dawn. She waited five minutes, so that Izzy would be out of sight and quickly ran through the hallways and up the stairs. With her heart at an unusual rate, she knocked on the black door with golden borders. The door swung open, and there he was, with the black t-shirt and grey jeans she had picked up for him.

"Bobbi...?" he said while his mouth curved into a pleasant smile. She jumped to his lips, exploring his mouth thoroughly and shamelessly. His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he was quick to kiss her back and snake his arms around her waist. They stumbled inside and she kicked the door close. She broke off the kiss, his lips still lingering on hers until she pulled his head back gently.

"Why'd you ask Izzy if I was wearing your shirt?"

"Well," he looked down ashamed, "I was trying to determine whether I was a one night-" she cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"Did you miss me?" she asked between kisses.

"Come on, love. You know the answer to that, you just like hearing it." he answered his breath warm against her skin.

God that accent. She intensified the kiss, her nails digging to the back of his head and tugging on his hair. He grabbed her ass in return, pulling her closer to him. His touch was intoxicating, the same way his tongue was addictive. She knew however, that this wouldn't last, that they would have to part ways and she'd never see him again after the mission. She also knew, that that meant she had to give it all now. She pulled away, her fingertips brushing down the thin cotton of his black t-shirt and onto his belt.

"Really? I just got dressed..." he joked.

"I'll dress you up again when I'm done." she informed him while pulling down his jeans.

She pushed him against the wall, his pants making him trip his way there. She laughed at him, earning herself a fake scowl. She crawled a few steps to him and pulled his shirt up slightly, kissing his abdomen carefully with a slight suck on his toned muscles. She soon felt something hard against her throat and figured it was time. She pulled down his underwear and sucked on his cock like it was some god damn lolly pop. Right before he could come she stood up, leaning on him sideways while she finished him off with some stroking. He cummed and leaned back on the wall, desperately trying to catch his breath, she just gave him a victorious grin, more than satisfied with her work.

"Guess you missed me too, Bob." he finally said. 'Bob', barely anyone called her that, she liked it when he said it. Then again, she called him Lance, when everyone called him Hunter, so maybe that could be their thing.

"We gotta get you in the shower again before you get dressed." she told him.

"Sounds good, it's my turn to return the favour, sweetheart." he agreed while stepping out of his boxers.

He gently caressed her cheek with his knuckles, a slight glimpse of admiration forming in his hazel eyes. He traced her swollen lips, his thumb teasing the bottom of it before his hand snuck down to her, well his, shirt. He unbuttoned it and took it from her, throwing it at the bed without getting his eyes off Bobbi. He had seen her naked last night, and this morning, and a few hours ago, but she still was something beautiful, something new he wanted to discover. She blushed at his admiration, mentally shooting herself for not being able to control herself. Bobbi took off his shirt, something that she loved doing to him actually, and then pulled down her shorts and underwear.

Their hands laced together as he guided her into the bathroom, and then to the shower. While the water warmed up, he kissed her bare skin passionately, his arms wrapping around her to warm her up. She liked his warmth, his passion, his dedication and concern for her. Their hands were frantic until warm water started pouring from above. That was his cue to lift her and sit on the bench. She faced him, her legs open on his lap and her bare chest right in front of his eyes, but he was too focused on her eyes to notice. She was static, an intense look in her face. He couldn't read her, and it kind of worried him, but she was with him again and right now that's all he cared about.

"My body missed you." she said with a very raspy voice. He chuckled against her skin, the feeling of his short beard fractioning against her shoulder causing Bobbi to bite her lip.

"Let me fix that." he said his voice husky and confident. Hunter's hand slid down her lower back until her ass, where his fingers teased her before sliding in.

That shower took much longer than they thought, and it wasn't exactly clean. But one can be sure that it bothered neither of them.


	8. Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Bobbi finally decide to date, even though she knows she's still on mission and he has no idea. Regardless, they both start to connect.

"What movie should we watch?" he asked while flipping through the channels.

Bobbi was blow drying her hair after that unexpectedly long shower. Showers were a good thing, but this one was just... fucking great. The twinge in between her thighs was a very unsubtle reminder of how much fun she was having. The downside, was that she had to dry her hair. Hunter had basically no hair, so he didn't have to worry about that side of the post-shower. Instead, he was comfortably spread on his bed, his only worry being the movie choice.

"Pick something nice." she yelled from the bathroom, "As long as it's not a chick flick." she added.

"What if I like chick flicks?" he joked. He heard a soft snort coming from the bathroom. "Come on, Bobbi, just pick a movie. Your favourite!" he called. Bobbi put down the hair dryer, her hair dry enough for her. She walked out of the bathroom, leaning on the door frame as she showed off her bare legs. She was wearing his black t-shirt, stealing his clothes again.

"Fine. Let's watch Star Wars." she smiled. Hunter turned to her, propping his head up and giving her a surprised face.

"That's your favourite?" he asked. She nodded - she loved Star Wars and she wasn't ashamed of it. Then it hit her, she was supposed to be undercover, seducing him, being all he wanted to get the Intel. She wasn't supposed to be herself. But she wanted him to know her, the real her, what she liked and what she didn't. "I think I like you more now." he said standing up to get his bag. She sighed in relief. She was glad that she didn't spoil her cover, but she was also glad to hear that he liked her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he dug through a black bag.

"I have all the movies." he explained getting out the 6 episodes of the saga. "Prequels included."

"Really?" she said flirtatiously trying to see what else was inside his bag. He grabbed all the DVDs and left them on the bed, where he sat and ordered them. She sat across from him, looking down at the cases and remembering how much she loved the series. "Which one's your favorite?" she asked.

"Episode III, it is absolutely brilliant." he said pointing at it.

"You like the prequels better?"

"No. I like Episode III better." he said looking at her. "It's the most recent one, so technically speaking it's the best one. It has better CGI, special effects, more budget..." he rambled on about all the new technology and techniques that the movie took advantage of. Bobbi just observed him, and how he talked about something he loved. She didn't need to listen too much because she already knew most of the stuff anyways. She had to admit that she struggled in some portions of his speech, his accent being too thick, but hey she wasn't complaining. "It's the best movie. Not like fucking episodes I and II."

"Oh come on! Episode I is great!" she argued, "Darth Maul, Qui-gon? They 're awesome."

"Yes, you're absolutely right, they are." he agreed, "But fucking Jar Jar Binks isn't. God he ruined the entire fucking movie. I was so aggravated by him."

"Really? You're gonna let one minor character ruin the entire masterpiece?" she countered.

"It's not just him, although he really does get on my nerves. Let's take a look at Anakin, or his mum, or even Queen Amidala. Why is a teenager queen of a planet?"

"She is a very wise ruler!" complained Bobbi, "My favorite character too." she hissed at him.

"Well sorry love, your character meets her husband when he's like 10 and she's almost 18... Kind of weird-" she hit him on his bare arm.

"Oi!" he complained while he rubbed his tricep. They glared at each other for a few moments and then burst out laughing.

"Were we really fighting over Star Wars?" she laughed.

"We didn't have time to fight, you just hit me without even declaring war!" he complained.

"Aw, poor baby." she mocked.

They were both lying on the bed, the laughter having caused them to roll from one side to the other and collapse on the sheets. They ended up a few millimetres apart, their foreheads close to touching. She opened her eyes, finding his admiring gaze so close to hers.

"You're not nice." he cried pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Don't mess with Star Wars, there's no mercy on that one."

"God, you're a bloody sith..." he joked. She let out a little chuckle.

"That was so bad." she told him.

"Well it made you laugh." he pointed out in between his laugh. Hunter's expression faded, turning into a more intense one as his watery eyes (from laughing) locked on her blue ones. "I like it when you laugh."

"Shut up." she blushed as she leaned in for a kiss. It was a slow and intense kiss, her normal seduction technique would be to go at it again, but this wasn't just normal. There was more to it, more than she could admit, so she pulled away and picked Episode II. "We can start with this one since you hate the first one so much."

"No, I hate the sixth." he corrected her with a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes at his smartass comment and just put the disk on the DVD player. He piled the rest of the movies on the nightstand before leaning on the headboard. He watched her bend over, her panties exposed to him. "Are you doing that on purpose, Bob?" he snorted.

"Sorry, Lance. Can't help it if I'm sexy." she bragged as she grabbed the remote and sat next to him.

"Sexy and confident, a deadly combination." he reasoned. "I think that you look hot because of my clothes."

"Oh please." she said leaning on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her waist.

"You're supposed to say that I'm the one who looks hot." he hinted her.

"Nope."

"Oh wow, so you don't like me, I see what it is." he joked.

"I wouldn't be here, with you, if I didn't like you, Lance." SHIT. She slipped again. He pulled her closer and kissed her crown. Before he could say anything the movie started, "Shhh! It's starting."

***

They forgot the time, the hours and their jobs for a while. They would go out on dinners, lunch, the pool, hikes. They would go on the boat trips the Hotel offered, visit clubs. They spent ten days enjoying each other's company, Heartly and Idaho would occasionally join them and they would hang out. Then ten days turned into 2 weeks. They had been seeing each other for two weeks. What Bobbi had learned, was that the third drive was in Dubai, in another SAS hotel room. She had also been to the safe house where the second drive was. Jesus, the other SHIELD agent involved in this mission, had been notified and he would retrieve the second drive as soon as Hunter left for Dubai. The first one had been replaced by a fake one the night that Bobbi and Hunter were on their boat date. Heartily was just back-up, but she made quite a few important observations:

"I know you guys are not together, but tell Jesus to change tactic."

"You can't keep on pretending to flirt with him while you exchange info."

"Tell him to back off."

It was true, agent Jesus, who was working under agent Calderon's orders, kept on using flirting with the hot blondie as a cover. She didn't like it all, but at first she understood it was part of her job, but after she and Hunter looked like a thing, she didn't approve of the approach. Mainly because she didn't want to hurt Lance, and then because she didn't want to make her target - and she hated calling him that - upset enough to leave her. Three weeks had passed since they first slept together, which meant they had known each other for almost an entire month. She was happy to be with him, in fact she even looked forward to seeing him whenever they made plans. Bobbi would even daydream about him when they spent more than two days without seeing each other. That only happened twice, but still she got really horny when she saw him again.

Tonight he had taken her out to the place where they met, she was wearing the same dress, and he was wearing the same blazer. They had enjoyed a nice meal back at the restaurant and then gone for a walk. What she liked about spending time with him was that he could be romantic and goofy at the same time. He mad her laugh, whether it was because he meant to or because he did something stupid. Hunter sometimes got annoyed when she laughed at him, but her laugh made him happy so he ended up being fine with it. She would get annoyed at him too and roll her eyes, something he ended up loving.

"This is where I first decided to steal your clothes." she joked. He smiled and then turned to face her. He took hold of both her hands and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. She didn't say anything, she knew he was planning something, so her eyes just locked on his, her heart rate increasing.

"Listen Bob, I love spending time with you." he smiled, "I really do. And I think you do too, well at least you like it."

"I love it." she assured him.

"And we get along quite well, yeah? So I was thinking that maybe we should move on to the next step." he said looking away. He took a deep breath and pulled her to him. "I think we should date. I'd really like to introduce you as my girlfriend tomorrow." She leaned her forehead on his, her hands cupping his face.

"About damn time, Hunter." she whispered, her body whimpering to his warm breath against her skin. They kissed, forgetting the time, the place, the weather, the night. They even forgot who they were, because with each other they were different, they were more real than ever. It had only been a month, but they both knew that they had established a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	9. Just You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Bobbi are bonding, but her mission is drawing to an end and she fears that their relationship will too.

"Don't you look fine tonight!" greeted Jesus. Bobbi rolled her eyes, god he was annoying. "So, does Hunter know?" he asked her taking a sip of his drink.

"That I work for SHIELD? No. I'm undercover, I never blow my covers, Jesus." she said wryly.

"Muy bien." he nodded. "He's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"He knows you're SHIELD, you guys seem like good friends, even though you hit on his girl." she attacked.

"I never lied about who I was, bonita. You on the other hand, got into bed with him - even a real relationship. He hates liars - and spies drive him mental."

"It's just a mission, Jesus." she said casually, "All I need is to get the intel."

"Really? That's it?" he said amused. Bobbi avoided looking at him, her eyes fixated on Lance, who was far away, talking to one of his superiors and other important guests. He was wearing a black blazer - not the dark grey one she had permanently stolen from him - and that purple shirt that made him look so damn sexy. He had one of his hands pocketed in his trousers and used the other one to hold his drink while he kept what seemed to be a civil conversation. Bobbi could just stand there all night and ignore Jesus, all she needed was Lance and she could forget everything else. But Jesus had to keep on talking. "You guys seem like a nice couple. He's charming when he wants to be, don't tell me you-"

"I'm a spy. One of the best." she reminded him. She also reminded herself - she had to.

"Definitely, he has no idea you're playing him. Hell, even I thought you were starting to feel something for Hunter. You're really good." he complimented before leaving.

She DID feel something, something she hadn't felt since she was young. But what good would those feelings do? What good would it do to get hurt when you know how things will turn out in the end? She was a SHIELD agent, the world was first, she was in it for the big picture - Lance Hunter could not stand in the way of that. No one could. Bobbi was a trained spy, and she remembered that in order to succeed she needed to leave all her feelings aside. Focus on the mission. She kept reminding herself to just be in it for the mission, but he turned around.

Hunter saw her - his girlfriend - alone, in his party. That was not acceptable, she was something good in his life, something he didn't plan on losing in a while. She brought out the best of him, and he liked that. She was just so beautiful in every way. Both inside and out. He sensed her expression was puzzled, as if she was concerned with something. Her smile was slightly faulty, her dimple absent, and her eyes reflected a light shade of sadness. He excused himself from the guests and headed towards her. The fact that she was looking at him, the fact that she would let him go near her and kiss her made him happy. He always came off as cocky, confident. But it really wasn't true, he had a lot of flaws and he knew it, the only way to handle his life as an SAS specialist and representative was to radiate confidence. But he was only 25, there was a lot that concerned him.

Bobbi could feel her legs go weak under that dark blue dress of her. That grin of his just melted down everything in her. All the prior thoughts about SHIELD, the mission, the bigger picture... poof. Gone. Only one remained, and it was him. She knew herself, she knew she could complete the mission. But at what cost? Bobbi just shook those thoughts off by looking down to the ground, staring down at her shoes. She just wanted to enjoy whatever time she had left with him. Warm hands cupped her chin tenderly, tilting her head up slightly. She could smell his scent, feel his touch, know it was Lance, without needing to see him.

"You alright there, love?" he asked his dark eyes filled with concern. That was new, a new look she hadn't seen on him. He... He cared about her. She gave him a weak smile and a soft 'yeah'. "I tell you what," he said tangling his hand with hers, "let's get out of here. Go for a walk, go watch a movie... Maybe you can just read that boring book of yours." he suggested.

"Don't you have a party to host?" she laughed.

"Hmm... What party?" he joked looking around, "I don't see any party around here." he continued. She rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Lance, I don't want to pull you away from your responsibilities." she told him. It was true. His eyes landed on hers, a softened look that just tore down all her walls.

"You are my responsibility." he stated. She couldn't help but blush, thank god she was wearing make-up and he couldn't really tell. But he could definitely see that little smile itching in the corner of her mouth. "Besides, I've done what I had to do." he continued taking hold of her other hand. "Now, I can focus on what's important. So, Bobbi, where shall we go?"

"The movie sounds fun..." she agreed. Hunter smiled.

He left his drink on the high table next to her and unentangled one of his hands. Bobbi smiled as her boyfriend lead her out of the party. She was a pretty woman, she could have any man at any time. But Hunter, despite all his cockiness and childish momentums, was special.

"I can see how I'm going to be watching a movie while you read that book of yours..." he thought out loud. He was always talking, he really couldn't help it, could he? But it was fine, she liked his voice. "Guess I'll be your couch." he said casually. She stopped moving.

"Lance, are you sure you-"

"I don't care what we do." he interrupted, "As long as it involves you and me, together."

"I have a better proposal." she said leaning towards him. "It can only be you and me." Her lips landed on his, giving him one of those soft and delicious kisses he so adored.

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed pulling away. "Just you and me." he repeated while walking through the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!!!


	10. Can't Help Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Bobbi bail on the party and go for more intimate hang out, which turns out to be the time when they tell each other how they really feel.

The first thing she did when she got there was take her dress off, she didn't even consider he was in the room. Besides, he had seen her naked and explored her body so many times that privacy really wasn't an issue anymore. Not to mention that she had seen his body and knew every bit of it like it was her god damn Bible. Curiously however, she never got tired of seeing his body over and over again, in fact, the more she knew him, the more she enjoyed him. Bobbi didn't hesitate to get one of his t-shirts out of his closet and put it on. She had also stashed some yoga pants in his room, just in case she decided to spend two days in the room and needed some pants - or in case it was cold. But tonight she didn't need pants, she was going to lay under the covers, let him hold her and read her book while he watched whatever British shit he had in mind.

All Bobbi hoped was that he went to bed with a shirt and pants too. But this was Hunter, he was always radiating heat - she loved it but she wondered how he could survive being so warm all the time. She would get frustrated, but then again, she loved his heat so much that she actually wondered if it felt good to be that way. She slid under the sheets and began reading, oblivious to whatever her boyfriend was doing. He eventually slid under the covers too, but guess what? No pants, no shirt. Just fucking boxers. He put an arm around her and turned on TV. She let his warmth rush in her veins and snuggled up close to him. She could stay there forever, listening to his heartbeat, to his muffled voice as he cursed at the stupid soccer - football game, feeling his soft and random kisses to her crown. She could just freeze her life right here, and she'd be happy. But it was Hunter, he couldn't keep the tender moment forever, no. He had to tickle her.

"Hunter!" she laughed trying to put her serious face back on.

"What is it love?" he said acting as if he wasn't the one causing her to laugh. She grabbed his hands and looked up, scowling at him.

"Hunter. Stop it." she said threatening him with narrowing eyes. He gave her a cheeky smile and threw his hands up in surrender, she shifted again in his arms. "Damn it. I lost my page!" she complained.

"Page 83." he told her while flipping through the book, "You've been obsessed with these series ever since we met."

"If you hadn't just tickled me to death, that'd be cute." she said holding her book.

"I missed your laugh." he shrugged. She scoffed at that, oh please he just liked annoying her. "It's true! I love your smile, and your laugh. Not because they make you look gorgeous - which they do - but because they have that hint of evil in them, and an essence of confidence... they're unique. One of the many reasons I like you really." She could have rolled her eyes and complained about how much he talked - hiding the fact that she loved his voice and accent. Instead she let herself blush and smile at him while he kept on describing her. "Imagine you were a guy, alright. A guy who was decent looking, average height, and had a relatively stable life. Then one day you stumble on a girl who resembles a goddess. She's tall, has long legs, her body is just... curved in perfection. She has this dazzling smile. High cheekbones, light blue eyes that are just amongst the most beautiful ones you've ever seen. Her blonde curls falling aside, as she confidently stands there and bats her long eyelashes. Every single man would fall for her, and then she turns out to be this amazing girl with a strong personality, open mind, this contagious laugh." Bobbi could swear she had almost bit off her own lip from trying to contain that smile that would grow under her blushed cheeks. "You'd think she's a keeper. You'd want her to laugh with you, or in your case at you, all the time."

"Where's all this coming from?" she finally asked in a voice she didn't recognise.

"Come to Dubai with me, Bob." he pleaded. That took her by surprise. Well, she did plan on going to Dubai to find the last hard drive, but she wasn't expecting him to invite her. She guessed that the best way would be to casually find each other and end up in bed. Instead, there she was in his room, with his t-shirt, on his bed, his arms wrapped around her, and her head resting on his chest. She was his girlfriend, and not because of the mission, but because she wanted to be. And the fact that she was using him killed her inside, she wanted to tell him, make things right, have an actual chance at their relationship. But she couldn't. Bobbi caressed his cheek with her palm and turned to face him as she sat over his upper thighs.

"If I say yes, what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that I love you, and that you love me back." he said. Damn it, those three little words.

"Well, yes." she answered. Hunter gave her one of those grins of his and she leaned forward, her fingertips tracing his muscles. "But I have another way of saying that I love you." she added leaning in to kiss him. She took over his mouth, eliciting a hungry groan from him.

"One can express himself in many different ways." he said in between the pecks that she was giving him. He did just say he loved her, and he was just so cute, she couldn't help herself. She wanted to kiss every piece of skin she could reach... well that at first, but the more pecks she gave him, the more her body demanded.

Bobbi threw her book somewhere, it wasn't relevant at this point. She cupped his face and kissed him as she began straddling his hips. His hands sneaked under the t-shirt, making her blood rush as she felt his warm touch spread through her skin. She tightened her grip on his face, pulling him even closer. Her tongue waned to explore every corner of his mouth, every little detail she had missed before. Hunter's hand pulled her back by the hair roughly, and god did that turn her on. His soft lips nipped at her neck and he sucked on it deliciously while she kept a steady hump on his rising underpants. The feeling of his tender lips and the graze of his beard just delighted her.

She slid her hands down, clawing at his back as his kisses went lower and lower. He finally pulled her shirt off, smirking at the sight of her boobs. She knew he loved them, hell he wasn't afraid to admit it. He sucked on her nipples, making her hump him faster. He trailed back to her lips and gave her a chaste kiss. His hand stroked her hair and the other was cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek as his eyes fixated on hers. The fire behind those brown eyes expressed desire, desire and admiration.

"I love-" she cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you too." she advanced.

Hunter could have died at this moment. He would have died a happy man, knowing that the girl he had fallen in love with two months ago loved him back. He wasn't one to trust people, he believed that trust was the easiest thing to break, and the most painful one to bare. His past had taught him that people shouldn't be trusted, his past had also taught him that getting attached was a bad idea. He was a loyal man, always would do his duty, defend his men, dedicate himself to the SAS, but he knew that no matter how much he worked, if he was ever to be held captive, no one would go rescue him. He knew better than to love, Jessica had taught him that. But Bobbi, Bobbi just made that feeling grow in him, spread through every inch of his body. When she kissed him, when she made fun of him, when she hugged him, when she looked at him. She was what he had been missing all this time and he was not going to let her go. Lance was determined to get to know her even more, know her better than he knew himself.

Bobbi pulled down his boxers. Had this been one of their intense sex sessions, his hands would be on her ass, his lips going back and forth between her lips and her boobs, she would be tight against him, her hands frantic and aggressively clawing at him as she marked his body with her mouth. But this time it was for more than pleasure, it was more steady, more intense. It wasn't just fucking, it was, for the first time in their relationship, making love. The heavy breathing and slow kisses let her body surrender to him. All she did was slide up and down from his cock, her hands stroking his hair and gently running through his back. He ran his hand through her hair with every thrust, leaving her golden curls a mess, holding her body tight against his. The feeling of his warm breath against her shoulder was inexplicably good.

Neither of them knew how much time they spent expressing their love, they didn't care. They had lost themselves with each other. If either of them believed in fate, they would agree that they were meant to be. She collapsed on his shoulder and left her arms around him lazily while he leaned back on the headboard. He didn't let go of her at any second. He wrapped his hands around her and leaned his head sideways against her hair. They stayed silent for a long time, their breathing being the only sound heard in the room. After a good ten minutes, Bobbi pulled back and, still on him with his arms around her, she broke the silence.

"You don't have to hold me all night." she smiled.

"I can't help myself." he answered smiling back.

WHY THE FUCK DID HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE. She kissed his lips and jumped out of bed, headed for the bathroom to clean the mess between her thighs. She looked in the mirror, her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, her body was sweaty and her blue eyes were vivid above her blushed cheeks. She looked hot obviously, as so did he. But she also looked happy, relaxed, in love. Damn it Bobbi, you're on mission you can't be compromised. You can't let your feelings surface or- He appeared behind her, hugging her from behind tenderly. She bit her lips, her legs going weak. She knew that if she fell, he'd catch her.

"I missed you." he whispered with his thick accent growing in his deep tone. Fuck. She loved him, and she liked being with him.

"I can't help myself." she thought to herself as she turned to hug him. "I really can't."


	11. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for their trip to Dubai, Hunter and "Bobbi Morsel", get an unexpected guest and all hell breaks loose.

"What the bloody hell's taking you so long?" he called desperately while falling to the bed. He had been waiting for an hour.

 

"I'm a girl, I take my time." she called back.

 

"I'm seriously about to go in there and make you get dressed." he threatened.

 

"You generally get me _undressed_ , Lance." she laughed stepping out of the bathroom for a second. His eyes caught a quick glimpse of her bare legs.

 

"Are you still naked!?" he yelled getting up. "I'm starting to think you don't want to come with me to-" Bobbi stepped outside and cut him off with a kiss. Of course she wanted to go with him, hell it was killing her how much she wanted to go. She was on mission, and the closer they got the more pain it would mean in the end. This was her job, it was all for the greater good, in the end it would be worth it. Besides, Mack was going to be there to cheer her up if things went south. She felt stupid for having the slight hope that he wouldn't mind her stealing intel from him, he would be very angry, and hurt. Worst part is that she would be too, but she wouldn't be able to show it, so he would never know.

 

"How much time until we have to leave?" she asked leaning into him.

 

"About fifteen min-" she cut him off again with a teasing kiss.

 

"What was that? I didn't catch-" now he cut her off with a hungry kiss. "You were saying, Bob?" he teased with a husky voice. God he was intoxicating, and warm, and... she was on mission.

 

"I have to get dressed." she whispered, a seductive hint filtering through her spy voice. He gave her those puppy eyes she so adored, but she turned around and went on to get dressed. Thirty minutes later she was ready, and he was on the edge of pulling his short hairs out. She liked seeing him worked up, it made her happy, he made her happy. She zipped her last bags, pulling them next to his nearby the door. Unfortunately she forgot to zip her small bag all the way and something fell off it, her SHIELD badge. Her eyes widened and she quickly scrambled to the floor to get it.

 

“You alright?” he asked looking over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah.” she said her tone slightly harsh, enough for him to sense something was wrong. Hunter unpocketed his hands form his dark jeans and walked towards her while she quickly put her badge in her back pocket. His warm hands landed on her sides and his eyes locked on hers. Bobbi let the feeling of his warm embrace take over, her blue eyes watching him while her hands caressed his cheeks and cupped him. He could lean in and kiss her any moment now, and she would be delighted. As delighted as guilty she felt after every meaningful kiss.

 

“Bob, if this- we… If we are moving too fast, you can ask for space any moment, yeah?” he assured her, “Besides, we’ll be together in Dubai for a couple weeks and then we’ll have to go back to work and-“

 

“And then we’ll make us work.” she smiled.

 

“Is that you admitting that you like me?” he teased his warm breath against the skin of her neck.

 

“I think you’re delusional.” she whispered back.

 

“There’s one way to check your theory…” he said his voice husky and low while his lips pressed against the bones of her neck. And she bit her lip hard, trying her best to hold back that moan that he was eliciting in the back of her throat.

 

“Lance I-“ a knock on the door interrupted her. She bit is ear playfully before pecking his glorious lips and heading towards the door.

 

“You’re gonna have to finish that sentence soon, love.” he called after her. And she would, she would tell him that she felt something for him, something she’d only felt once before after a year of being with a special guy. With Lance it had only been a couple of months, but it was… perfect. “And Bob,” she turned around, her heart racing and her cheeks blushing, it was the way his thick accent sounded when he tenderly called her name that made her lose focus, “I love you.” She smiled.

 

“I-“ before she could finish her sentence there was another insistent knock on the door. “Damn it, hold on.” she said while swinging the black door wide open. A suited man was standing there, two guns in hand.

 

“Agent Morse.” he said showing his badge, “We have a situation and we need you to come in, agent Hartley is suiting up.” Bobbi looked over her shoulder, finding Hunter with a blank face, eyes widening as he tried to process the whole agent part. “Agent Morse?” repeated the man, Bobbi glanced at Hunter beggingly, but he just scoffed and walked towards the bed.

 

“How bad is the situation?” “We have 15 minutes, ma’am.” informed the other field agent.

 

“Okay, I’ll be at the lobby.” she nodded before closing the door. After a few moments she took a deep breath and dared to walk passed the small hallway and into the bed area. She found Lance scribbling something on a paper which he then curled up in a ball angrily and threw it at her. Bobbi caught it by reflex.

 

“Lance I-“

 

“You’re a SHIELD agent, yes Bobbi - if that’s even your real name -, I realised.” interrupted the brit, “You came for the drives, I applaud your work. Just send them back after you’re done using them.” he growled.

 

“This is-“

 

“What’s missing, yes.” he interrupted again, avoiding to look at her, and thank god he didn’t, it would destroy her to see his pained eyes. “Just have it as a SAS cooperation, that way we’ll avoid an entire mess that can fuck up both our organisations, yeah?” he thought out loud. Bobbi could tell he was avoiding the topic.

 

“Lance.” his eyes shot up to hers. “Let me explain.”

 

“There’s nothing to explain, Bob. You were on a mission, it was your duty.” he stated. “Now, I believe we have a situation to handle.”

 

“We…?”

 

“Yes Agent Morse, I got a call.” he said casually while loading a gun. It was true, the Mockingbird was needed and she knew there was nothing left to say, nothing he would listen to at least.

 

*******

 

Everyone met at the lobby, both SHIELD and some SAS agents that were present in the hotel. They had all received the same call, some international criminal had escaped his custody on his way back to an SAS containment facility, and he was on the loose. Gregory Doyle, this lunatic, was known for his use of chemical weapons on innocent civilians. It was his way of testing the products he created.

 

“We brought Doyle in once,” said Idaho, “we can do it again.”

 

“Yeah, let’s see how long he lasts in your custody this time.” scoffed Hartly, “SHIELD’s taken him in.”

 

“Hunter! Say-“

 

“HQ says we deliver him to _them_.” he said repugnantly, “That is, if we don’t put him down.”

 

“We have orders to-“ tried to speak Jesus.

 

“Shove it, Jesus. If we can restrain him he’s all yours, but if we can’t he’s just a shooting target.”

 

“Just heard back from the Hub,” said Bobbi who had just arrived, she glanced at Hunter who just stared at her blankly with an angry smirk plastered on his face. “we have green light to shoot him if needed.” the SAS agents exchanged victorious looks.

 

“ _If_ needed.” emphasised Isabelle.

 

“Relax Iz,” nodded Hunter, “we’ve done this before, we’re not complete morons.”

 

“Don’t know about that, Lance. SHIELD managed to deceive _you_ real good.” mocked Jesus while looking at Bobbi. Hunter tightened his jaw and Bobbi’s finger itched for the trigger, she wanted to shoot that guy so bad.

 

“Alright fancy _SHIELD_ asses- I mean _assets_ , your lead.” growled Liam, the other SAS agent.

 

“He’s in the hotel, we’ll divide into two teams, scan the area and bring him in. We get on the move now.”

 

“Just a question, agent Hartley,” intervened Idaho, “how exactly do we communicate?”

 

“IT guys are synchronising our comms.” answered Bobbi. Hunter and Idaho nodded, taking out their weapons and heading east to the garden area. Bobbi watched how Lance professionally led his two agents outside, dressed in his dark blue tack suit with the SAS initials printed in the back of his vest.

 

“Are you okay, kid?” asked Izzy. Bobbi looked back at Hartly and nodded.

 

“Then let’s get this psycho.”

 

*******

 

In all honesty, Bobbi doesn’t remember what exactly happened during the capture. She knows she did her job right, and so did the SAS. She remembers that Jesus skipped protocol and got himself shot in the arm. She remembers that Idaho cuffed Doyle, and that Hunter delivered him to Hartly. Hunter doesn’t remember what happened either, he just remembers seeing Bobbi, the real Bobbi as beautiful as ever, doing her job. It was the way she so professionally handled the situation, the way she moved and how good she was at what she did that captivated him. This was the real Bobbi, she was agent Morse, and she was hella good. Once Doyle was taken away, and Jesus was picked up by the ambulance, Hartly went to talk with the IT guys, finding Idaho and Liam there too.

 

“Good job guys, you ain’t half bad.” congratulated Izzy.

 

“Thanks, we’re glad to see that the rumours about _SHIELD_ are true.” smiled Idaho. “Listen, we’re gonna grab a couple of drinks to celebrate- SAS tradition. You’re more than welcome to join.” invited Liam, his thick accent making the invite hard to understand.

 

“Sure. Is he tagging along?” Izzy pointed at Hunter who was cleaning his gun on the lobby’s couch.

 

“I don’t think so.” shrugged Idaho. Hartly and Bobbi crossed looks. Bobbi left her gun in her friend’s hands and walked over to the couch. Hunter felt her presence so he left the gun on the coffee table in front of him. He still wouldn’t look at her, he just sat there blankly, and Bobbi decided to sit next to him.

 

“Hey.” she said.

 

“Hey.” he answered softly to her surprise.

 

“I’m-“

 

“Sorry?” he smiled.

 

“Yeah.” Hunter looked at her, his puppy eyes impacting her.

 

“Don’t be. I saw you out there, kicking ass, being all secret spyish. You were made for this.” he smiled, she did too, he always made her smile.

 

“Thanks?” she laughed. Awkward silence took over soon. “I didn’t want to hurt you… It was just…”

 

“It was just the job, I understand.” he told her slowly. It was killing her to see the hurt in his eyes. “I would have done the same.”

 

“But?”

 

“But that doesn’t take away the fact that _you played me_ , Bob. I know that for you I was _just a mark_ , a target, but I thought of you as something more.”

 

“You were not just a target, Lance.”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Finish your mission, Bobbi, and look out for yourself, yeah?” he said while standing up.

 

“You too.” she answered looking away so he wouldn’t see her watery eyes.

 

“And Bob,” he called from behind her. She turned around and gave him a tender smile, masking the sorrow that built in her, “ _don’t die out there, alright?_ ” he gave her one last tender smile and walked away.

 

Bobbi noticed that he left his gun behind, maybe even on purpose, or maybe for her. Whatever reason, it was with her now, and maybe it was the last thing she would ever see from him. He did tell her not to die, maybe that meant they would see each other again, or maybe they wouldn’t. But she would remember him, and he would remember her. Little did she know that their story wasn’t over, just beginning.


	12. Move On

It had been almost three months since the mission with the SAS, and Bobbi hadn’t heard from Hunter since then. The first few weeks were tough, waking up to an empty bed, not having him around, but she quickly accepted that it was for the best. She had gone back to the field and earned a promotion because of her success. Luckily Mack was around, and that cheered her up quite a lot, and Hartley would visit frequently. She had made peace with herself and accepted her job, and although once in a while she would see a soccer-football game and think of him, or find his gun in one of her drawers, or his blazer in her closet, or his t-shirt in the laundry, she had managed to move on. As a matter of fact, she had started seeing other people, but nothing too serious, mostly one night stands. She was busy doing her hair when she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. She rolled her blue eyes exasperatedly and yelled:

 

“Clint! What the hell did you break now?”

 

“I dropped a plate!” he called back, “Don’t worry I’ll clean it up and buy you a new set!”

 

Bobbi walked through the hallway a few steps until she reached the kitchen and crossed her arms, seeing how pathetic her partner looked when he was picking up the shattered plate hastily, like a terrified kid. She then noticed the coffee was ready and sighed in delight, spotting also breakfast from her favourite coffee shop.

 

“I think I might just forgive you if you tell me that the coffee and the breakfast are for me, not your one night stand.” she said hopefully.

 

“Yeah, Nat got the hell out of here as soon as she realised that we fucked because we were drunk.” he explained, “Which isn’t entirely true, but she doesn’t want to lose me as her best friend.”

 

“Maybe you’re just not boyfriend material.” she teased grabbing a mug and pastries.

 

“Thanks, Bobbi, nice team work.” he gritted.

 

“I’m letting you stay at my place while yours gets fixed, that sounds like teamwork to me.” she commented before taking a delicious bite from her food. Barton smiled and threw away the plate remains, checking his phone in the process.

 

“Hartley is back.” he informed her.

 

“Pass me the phone.” she said pointing at the blackberry on top of the counter. Clint threw it at her gently and she caught it with grace and one hand.

 

‘Hey kiddo, I’m back. Will be here for a couple days, got a mission with the SAS.’

 

The first two times Izzy told Bobbi that she had missions with the SAS, she felt her heart skip a beat, thinking that maybe she would see Lance again. The thing was, he never was on any of those missions, after all he was more of an undercover kind of guy, not a soldier. So after the second disappointment she stopped hoping. Just before she could finish up her coffee the doorbell rang, and Clint opened it almost immediately.

 

“Where’s your shirt?” asked Hartley disgusted. She looked over at Bobbi and her mouth dropped, “Are you guys fucking again?”

 

“God no!” complained Bobbi, “With this guy? Not again.”

 

“THIS GUY IS STANDING RIGHT HERE.” complained Clint.

 

“Hush.” ordered Hartley passing by him and heading to hug Bobbi, “So, how’ve you been?”

 

“Good, you?”

 

“Same as usual. Got a mission with the SAS, and then I’m planning to go on holidays for a while.” explained the veteran. “You should join.”

 

“Maybe for a couple of days.” shrugged Bobbi. “We should get to work.”

 

“Sure, as soon as Hawkeye here finds a shirt.”

 

“Nice to see you too Isabelle.” grunted Barton as he headed towards the guest room.

 

**********

 

“GET DOWN!” yelled one of the soldiers. The entire squad crouched and hid behind the trunk of the fallen tree. The bullets flew past them, crashing against the tree and flying through the wind. Hunter reloaded his machine gun, the team was almost out of ammo, it was either now or never. He threw his helmet aside, getting rid of the straps that pressured the wound on his neck. He spat out the blood from his mouth and took a deep breath. “Lituenant sir, we’re almost out, what do we do?”

 

“We have one shot at this!” said Hunter between breaths. “SAVE YOUR GRENADES UNTIL I ORDER YOU TO USE THEM.” he told his team.

 

“Yessir.” responded the team.

 

“Alright, Frankie cover me.” ordered Hunter, “I clear the way, we blow the hell out of this bloody place and then we all go home. Understood?”

 

“You so owe me a round of beers.”

 

“After this we’ll drink for weeks mate.” smiled Hunter. “Ready?” Frankie nodded and loaded his gun.

 

“James, Harold, with me!” called Frankie.

 

Hunter took one last breath and braced himself for what he was about to do. With one smooth burst, he got up and jumped over the trunk, firing his gun aimlessly and fiercely so that everyone would step back. Seconds after, he ran out of ammo, but he didn’t stop running, instead he threw himself to the ground and threw the three grenades he had forward. James, Harold and Frankie didn’t seize the shooting until they too ran out of ammo. A loud blast followed by emerging flames and dust eliminated most of the remaining enemy lines. Frankie sighed in relief, no matter how crazy and reckless his boss was, his plans always worked. He was about to call for victory when the dust begun to lower, but the sight of an immobile body wiped the sense of gain from him.

 

“WITH ME!” he yelled to his fellow soldiers as they advanced through the arid field. The soldiers without ammo scrambled for weapons from their enemies, whilst the ones with munition aimed for the few remaining enemy soldiers. “Hunter!” called Frankie kneeling next to his fallen friend. His eyes were closed, and his slightly open mouth was coloured with crimson red. The dirt and sand on his face got stained by a few more flesh wounds on his head, but right now what was concerning Frank was that Hunter wasn’t complaining. In fact he didn’t seem to be breathing.

 

“Frank! We need to get this done, now.” said Harold.

 

“WE LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND.” responded Frankie.

 

“It’s what Hunter would have wanted, Frankie. His order would’ve been to-“

 

“If this were you, or me, or anyone else, HE wouldn’t leave us behind.”

 

“ ‘He’ is right here lads, I’m fine, don’t need to be so bloody dramatic.” said a raspy yet unique voice. “Now let’s get this job done ladies, and go home.” smiled Hunter while Frankie helped him up.

 

A few minutes later the compound blew up and the soldiers were on their merry way home. It had been a tough week, a few losses that pained each member of the team, but the world was now safer than before, and maybe that was enough for them.

 

**********

 

Bobbi was checking her latest mission’s report thoroughly, she wanted it to be perfect. It was her last report of a partner mission, her promotion had made her an individual agent that didn’t need a partner. She would go in alone or with a team that followed her orders. Clint had already submitted his, but it was cheating since Romanoff probably helped him fix it. She would never understand those two, and maybe she didn’t want to. Before the mockingbird could staple together her documents, her phone rang. The caller ID marked Izzy’s name, so Bobbi picked it up immediately.

 

“I’m fine.” stated Izzy.

 

“Where are you?” asked Bobbi while getting up.

 

“SHIELD’s been notified about my need for back up, they’re bringing help. I just wanted you to know that everything is fine before SHIELD paints our situation as a living hell.” explained Izzy.

 

“You better make it for dinner tomorrow, Iz, understood?” joked Bobbi masking the concern in her body.

 

“Yes ma’am!” laughed Izzy, “By the way, you should see who’s with me on this mission!” Bobbi’s heart froze. “Remember Hunter,” now Bobbi’s heart started pounding faster, “and his friend Idaho? Well yeah Idaho’s with me.” Bobbi’s heart slowed down almost instantly, “He’s told me a bunch about your special friend, and I intend to make it through this mission so that I can tell you.”

 

“Good.” smiled Bobbi, “Now get back to work damn it!” she added before hanging up.

 

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, Bobbi finished her paperwork and cleaned up her desk, she was anxious to start her new job, but she would miss her desk and current co-workers. She gave one last glance at her now old work place and walked out the door. After she cleaned up the few belongings she had in her locker she got in her car and headed home. It was a smooth drive, no traffic and she caught green lights mostly. She found a parking spot near her building’s entrance and stepped down. Bobbi opened the door quietly, and put her stuff on top of the coffee table in front of the TV.

 

“Clint?” she called while she narrowed her blue eyes to see better through the darkness. A popping sound got her on alert, but soon the lights turned on and she found her now ex-partner holding a champagne bottle on one hand and two cups on his other. Behind him was some take-out from a stake restaurant and a small box. He smiled at her as he begun to pour the drink into the cups and stepped towards her. “What’s all this?” she smiled taking the full cup in her hand.

 

“We’ve been working for a few years, Bobbi. Good damn years, and now that its over I thought it deserved some minor celebration.” he explained.

 

“That’s thoughtful.”

 

“To the Mockingbird and Hawkeye!” toasted Clint. Both cups made a clinging sound and the two agents drank. The rest of the night went by easy and at around eleven Bobbi went to her room. While going through her drawers she found a gun, Hunter’s gun. Her lips curved in a nostalgic smile and she grabbed the only t-shirt he left behind and put it on. She grabbed a few shorts and crawled to bed where she continued reading her book. Bobbi got so focused on her book that the sound of the doorbell startled her. She checked the clock and it was passed 1am. She heard the door open and she jumped out of bed, grabbing her batons and getting combat ready.

 

Once she stepped out of her room she caught a glance of Hartley and rushed to the door. Her friend was being held by two soldiers and, apart from two minor cuts and a bandage around her left arm, she seemed to be fine, just a little dizzy. Clint helped Izzy to the couch and fetched some ice. Meanwhile, Bobbi analysed the soldiers, they were from the SAS special task force, yet they looked brand new, not one scratch on them.

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

“I’m afraid we cannot tell you ourselves ma’am.” answered one of them.

 

“But the lieutenant is down the hall, he’ll explain.” added the other. Bobbi nodded and peeked out the window.

 

She was quick to spot a SAS uniform, worn by a welt built man who confidently stepped down the hall. As her eyes traced up his uniform she spotted a few cuts on his neck, this man had been in combat recently, but when she finally saw his face, her heart dropped. The well cut beard, the hazel eyes, the thin lips, it was Hunter, her Hunter. The soldiers saluted their boss and walked away.

 

“Hunter?” she said without thinking.

 

“Sorry to bother you at this time of the night, agent Morse, but agent Hartley insisted that I take her here.” said Hunter with a professional and empty look on his face. “May I come in?” he asked momentarily glancing at his two soldiers that awaited down the hall.

 

“Sure.” invited Bobbi, her heart aching at how distant and cold he was being with her.

 

“Dismissed.” nodded Hunter before stepping inside. Bobbi closed the door behind him, “Sorry about all the formalities, Bob, didn’t want to seem unprofessional with my men.” apologised Hunter with his thick accent. There was just something about how he said her name that stirred her.

 

“You’re a lieutenant now, huh? Congrats.” Hunter gave her a weak smile. “So what happened.”

 

“My team and I had finished our mission, and, on our way home, we got word that a SHIELD team collaborating with the SAS needed back up, so we decided to lend a hand. Idaho was injured and is now hospitalised, but he’ll be fine. Hartley is fine, she’s just in shock from the blast and the hit, but no major issues.”

 

“Thank you.” said Bobbi more tenderly than she intended to. It was only then that he managed to look at her directly and notice that she was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She looked beautiful and her cheeks were flushed. He then saw Clint step out of the kitchen carrying ice with him. He was shirtless and wearing sweats, so Hunter connected the dots.

 

“Anyways, I should get going.” said Hunter without looking at Bobbi or anyone. She didn’t know what to say. He headed for the door and glanced at her, his brown eyes locking on hers for a second, “It was nice seeing you, Bob.” and then something dark flashed through his eyes and he opened the door and disappeared. Hartley sighed loudly, gaining the attention of both the other agents.

 

“Barton, time for bed.” ordered Izzy, and, for a change, he followed the order without complaining. As soon as he was out of sight she turned to Bobbi. “The brit boy you’re so crazy about thinks that you and Barton are fucking.”

 

“What? I’m not into-“

 

“Bobbi. Don’t lie to yourself, go get him.” smiled Izzy. Bobbi opened the door behind her and sped through the hallway, she wasn’t thinking, she was just acting. She spotted him calling for the elevator and hurried next to him.

 

“Is everything alright?” asked Hunter concerned. The elevator doors opened. Bobbi just looked at him, a burning desire he couldn’t recognise growing in her.

 

“Yes.” she smiled, “I just wanted to give you back your shirt.” he looked at her confused, not knowing what she meant. Bobbi however didn’t hesitate to push him inside the elevator. The metallic doors closed behind them and she pressed the emergency button. Hunter swallowed hard, noticing how she looked at him with hunger and excessive desire. Bobbi teased him as she slowly took of her, well technically his, shirt, stepping towards him carefully until she was practically an inch from him.

 

“Bloody hell…” mumbled Hunter.


	13. Elevator

His dark eyes had turned hoodie, his body racing with her shirtless presence and aching for friction, touch or any sort of reaction. His energies were so focused on keeping his lower pants straight that he struggled to breathe, and she could tell. Her cocky grin hid desire and ache - ache from how much she had missed him. Her blue eyes pierced through his skin, hungrily looking him over. He swallowed down hard, avoiding eye contact. He knew too well where his eyes would end up if he dared to look at her. But eyesight wasn't his only weakness, the blonde woman took a couple of steps towards him, leaving only a few millimetres of space between them. He could feel her heat, her hunger, he could smell her camomile shampoo, and her Klein perfume. So many memories rushed through his head, how he held her, how they laughed, how they made love... everything rushed through his mind and he fought his urges as hard as he could.

 

"You haven't said anything." she said casually, as if she wasn't aware of his struggle or the fact that she was half-naked in front of him. "Usually I have to shut you up." he pushed himself deeper against the elevator's door, praying to God that she would not say his name, not ask him for anything and just leave. "Are you just gonna be quiet the whole time?" she teased leaning closer, "You know you want to, Lance." she whispered in his ear. That did it for him, and she felt how his bulge pumped up.

 

"I'm in uniform..." he managed to say.

 

"Damn it." she gritted. He smiled, it was his Bobbi.

 

"Guess I'll have to take it off." he commented. Bobbi looked at him, her smile gone, replaced with an expression of desire and hunger. His reaction matched hers, but he was more eager than she was, so while she still locked her eyes on his, he worked his buttons and belt.

 

Eventually Bobbi managed to react. This wasn't a dream, nor one of those fantasies she had and tried to slow down so that it wouldn't end. This was him, this was them, and she could have him. She wanted to tell him that she missed him, that she wanted him back, but she couldn’t. She was about to jump eagerly to his lips when his hands grabbed her arms and he flipped them around, having her against the wall.

 

“Wait.” he said, his tone harsh and cold. “You need something from me, don’t you?” he accused.

 

“Hunter.” she gave him the most sincere look she had ever given anyone, hoping that it would speak for itself. He let go of her and looked down, a small sigh escaping him.

 

“I’m sorry Bob.” he said, his accent thick and her heart leaping at the sound of her nickname, “It just-“

 

“I understand.” she told him placing a hand on his shoulder. “We can take it slow, if that’s what you want.” she offered hiding the little smirk she could have when his eyes trailed down her naked body.

 

“I think when someone locks you in in an elevator, takes her shirt off and pins you against the wall - or at least tries to - the whole going slow part is left behind, love.” a sense of cockiness and sarcasm that were sexy only because of his accent. She let out a little laugh and wrapped her arms around him, slightly brushing her breasts with his partially naked chest. They leaned their foreheads on each other, closing their eyes and taking in the moment.

 

“Admit it,” she said while tugging his short hairs, “you missed me.”

 

“Damn right I did.” he said without hesitation.

 

“Good.”

 

“Sooo…” he said interrupting the lingering silence, “are we… done with the talking?”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” she laughed.

 

He was quick to attach his lips to hers, his tongue teasing her lower lip as he pushed her against the wall. His hands carefully cupped her face, slowly tugging her blonde hairs behind her ear as he deepened the slow kiss. Bobbi surrendered her mouth to the kiss, her body relaxing with his touch and her hands suggestively tugging at his shirt. It was a hungry and wet kiss, she tasted like the strawberry smoothie she had had, and he tasted like Hunter, with a little hint of tobacco and pepper mint to attempt the disguise. Had she been any other girl she wouldn’t have noticed. But she was the god damn mockingbird, and she knew how her man’s kiss tasted, smoking was a habit he had picked up after they broke up - if they ever were anything.

 

After a few pulls on his uniform top, she managed to get the shirt off his shoulders and he let it drop to the floor. Hunter slowly drifted away from her lips and trailed his way to that spot on her neck that she melted for. His short hairs brushing her skin sent a prickling sensation down her spine, her body instinctively arching to his touch. He nipped at her earlobe and she let a little moan escape her mouth, feeling how he smirked against her skin. He was good.

 

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head away from her collarbone, a devilish smile that both scared and turned him on. She pecked him on the lips and leaned on him, her lips kissing his bare skin and trailing down his well toned torso as she kneeled down. Her fingertips traced his muscles playing in little circles around his nipples, something that drove him crazy, she could feel how he was holding back his groan, and just to tease him she gave him a long, wet kiss on his v-line.

 

“I can feel you smirking down my sensitive area, Bob.” he said his voice low and raspy.

 

“Don’t worry, Hunter, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” she said a seductive tone taking over her as she got rid of his belt and pulled down his pants. “Did you know you were gonna see me today?”

 

“I hoped I would.” he admitted.

 

“That why you’re wearing my favorite boxers?” she asked looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

 

“I seem to recall these being my favorite before I met you, sweetheart.” he argued. She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Thought all your clothes were mine.”

 

“Yeah, clothes, which you like throwing at the ground by the way, but not underwear.” he pointed out. She slowly stood up, her hands caressing him as she stood.

 

“Smart choice. I’d get rid of all your underwear.” she reasoned before taking a hold of him. He tensed up. “Not so smart now, huh? One twist and it’s gone.” He grabbed her by the ass and pushed and picked her up.

 

“Smart enough to know you won’t break your favourite part of my body.” she smiled and freed his cock, her other hand stroking his hair as her forehead leaned on his.

 

“It’s not my favorite part.” she told him, “Its in the top three though.”

 

He didn’t know how or when, but her ass was bare against his hands. He couldn’t remember wether he had done it or she had. All he knew was that his body was racing and his eyes were hoodie. She needed friction, or his dick inside her, either would do, but she knew her man and he would push in anytime. One of his hands sneaked up and cupped her left breast and she bit her lip, moving her thighs suggestively. He moved his hand to the back of her neck roughly pulling her in for a kiss. She wanted to bite his lip but before he had the chance to he thrusted in her all the way, swallowing her moan. She dug her nails in his skin letting her body adapt to him again. He pumped in hard, his warm breath hitting her skin overtime he’d push in.

 

She began moving in harmony with him, cursing the damn wall behind her that would leave a bruise, but nothing compared to the marks his fingers would leave on her ass. She pulled his head towards her breasts letting him feast as long as he kept on thrusting. Hunter eventually started to give vague kisses and slowing down. He was close. She pulled out and pushed his head back, placing her legs back on the floor. He looked at her confused, the hazel around his pupil shockingly visible through his hooded eyes.

 

“Can’t make a mess in my elevator.” she said casually as she let go of him and grabbed her clothes. He looked down, cursing the god damn situation and knowing she was getting a kick out of it. “We can finish some other day.” she invited while getting dressed.

 

“Or now…” he suggested, knowing it wasn’t gonna happen. She grabbed his army shirt and put it on, while he pulled his pants up carefully.

 

“Here.” she said handing him the t-shirt she was wearing.

 

“I thought you were joking when you said that you wanted to give me the shirt back.” he said taking it in his hand. “I am gonna need the uniform back though.”

 

She pressed the emergency button again, pretending she hadn’t heard him. The elevator started moving again, and she smiled to herself while facing away from him, delighted with how the night was going. She loved teasing him.

 

“I have your gun too.” she reminded him while looking over her shoulder. His jaw dropped.

 

“Tell me you didn’t kill anyone with it.” he asked concerned.

 

“I don’t kill people.” she said softly before walking out of the elevator.

 

“I don’t know if I should trust you… you kind of just killed me, Bob.” he pointed out.

 

She turned around and gave him a cheeky smile. And he just took in the moment. Her blonde hair was a little messy- his fault actually, her blue eyes had a sparkle that he only saw when they were alone, her cheeks were flushed, and she just stood there smiling at him, with his uniform open, the name hunter on the right side of her chest. He could just take a picture and frame it. He didn’t know how or why, but his feet started walking towards her slowly. She turned around and headed towards the door of her apartment.

 

Bobbi was about to twist the knob when Hunter wrapped his harms around her waist and hugged her from behind. She froze, feeling his nose brush with her ear.

 

“You sure you’re alright with me staying the night?” he asked. She didn’t answer, she just twisted the knob and stepped inside, taking his hand in hers and pulling him with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter tells Skye how he met Bobbi in a spring night, how she resembled a goddess and that was her cruel trap. Thought it would be a nice start and accurate. Let me know what you think! And sorry about my English, it's my 5th language and I'm doing my best to improve it.


End file.
